Ren Meets the Alter Egos
by RoseRogan
Summary: Ren and Kyoko have been officially dating for two months, and everything is going well. That is, until an innocent Kyoko accidentally drinks some alcohol and the alter egos come to play. Can Ren handle the taunting and teasing of Setsuka, Mio, and Natsu? Will he be able to respect Kyoko's wishes when his reason is continuously tested? A fun little lemon (my first one), enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Prologue:

Ren and Kyoko have been going out now for two months, and both of them were over the moon. Ren couldn't believe how well Kyoko had handled the truth about who he was and why he had become Tsuruga Ren, and he had gotten off pretty easily considering she merely slapped him when he got to the part about Corn. He had been expecting much worse, like her never speaking to him again or even denouncing their menial connection as Senpai and Kouhai, so he was ecstatic that she was willing to not only forgive him but even start a relationship with him!

Kyoko was also beside herself with joy as she realized her second love was not only requited, but being actively sought after by her ideal Prince Charming. Ren had lied to her, and she still felt a guilty tingle in her hand sometimes from slapping him, but that was all but forgotten when she saw that Kami-sama smile beaming down at her, literally obliterating all her doubts. Well, not all. Kyoko had been traumatized by that bastard, and it left her with little self confidence, but she tried to preserve and believe Ren when he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, or when he called her the most beautiful existence he had ever seen, or just trying to grasp the baffling notion that someone like Ren could belong to her alone.

The two were swimming in their love for one another, and Ren was building quite some endurance in trying to pace himself to match Kyoko's speed. He knew she was unsure of herself in her inexperience, and he was undoubtably willing to wait for her, but that doesn't mean he could stop himself from dreaming…

—-

"Ah, Ren!" A sweet cry escaped the lips of his beloved Princess. Ren had been surprised when she had walked in on him showering, but that surprise was quickly eclipsed by ecstasy as she allowed him to run his fingers over her entire body.

The shower was easily big enough for both of them, but they elected to remain plastered against one of the side walls, allowing the stream of hot water to trickle down their sides while they locked each other in an even hotter embrace.

"Ren, do you want me to wash your back?" Kyoko asked suddenly, her small hands reaching for the soap and loofa. Well, that wasn't really Ren's first choice, but he would take what he could get. Ren nodded and felt a shiver of delight go down his spine as his Princess shot him a sexy smirk before pushing his shoulders around so that he faced the wall. "Ok, then. You need to turn around." Her voice was smoldering and he waited in anticipation for her to start lathering the soap along his skin, but it didn't come right away. Ren waited for a few more seconds before turning his head back to see what was taking her so long, and his eyes fell upon a sudsy Kyoko, who was covered in frothy foam from her neck down to her toes. Her honey-elixir eyes looked up from her finished work and met a confused Ren. An amused smile splayed across her face at his evident confusion, but before he could ask her what she was doing she moved forward to press herself into his back.

Ren reacted quite predictably as he let out a deep, throaty groan. The feel of her skin sliding against his was sensational. Her perky breast were flush against his back and he could feel her hardened nipples as she began to twist and wiggle her body against his. His hand moved to the wall to keep his balance, and she giggled at the way he pushed back into her.

Kyoko's hands became hungry for more contact, so she moved them to the front of his chest and slide them up and down his body while she continued to _wash_ his back. It was then that her hand drifted a little too far down South and her slight graze of Ren's throbbing member resulted in Ren finally losing control. He abruptly turned around and grasped her hands that had fallen on his chest. He needed her to leave before things got out of hand.

"Kyoko," Ren croaked out in a strained voice. "Kyoko, you need to leave." Ren's voice was much clearer now, as he didn't want to make her feel pressured into doing something she wasn't ready for. Ren was so adamant about her leaving that he began to push Kyoko towards the shower door, but he was met with a much resistant Kyoko.

"I can't leave yet, Ren." Kyoko purred, pushing him back into the wall with a thud. "I still need to wash your front." She smiled up at him for the span of one painful heart beat and then she began to slide her entire body down the length of him, not stopping until she was on her knees and her face was inches away from Ren's most sensitive organ. She blew cool air over the reddened tip as her hands traced his hips to the back of his thighs, where her grip tightened.

Ren stood there, panting, waiting to see through hooded eyes what she would do next. Begging her to do what he had only hoped to wish for in his dreams, and when her cute tongue extended to finally touch his desperate cock, he realized that was just what this was—a dream.

Ren awoke with a start at the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned in annoyance as he felt the residue of Kyoko's dream caresses fade away into oblivion. _Damn, why can't I ever make it to the good part. _

Unfortunately, Ren had become accustomed to this morning routine. He would have desire filled dreams about his little innocent girlfriend, who would usually act not so innocent, and then he would wake up right before anything serious happened. In a way, he was thankful that nothing ever happened because he already had immense guilt as he washed away the evidence of his lust filled dream with icy jets of water, but it was still taking a toll on his nerves.

Ren sighed as the torrent of water flowed over him. He just had to be patient. Kyoko was doing her best and he loved how her cheeks became bright red whenever they went as far as kissing. She had just recently let him hug her while they were outside— it had only been in front of Yashiro-san, but it was something.

Ren got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Placing his hands on the marble counter he braced himself while looking in the mirror. _You can do this, Ren. _He finally had the love of his life in his hands, he wasn't going to screw it up just because he couldn't control himself like some hormonal teenager. Kyoko was much more important to him that his own sexual appetite, and one day they would be able to do all the things he did with her in his dreams. Tsuruga Ren was a patient man. He had waited over a year to even get a kiss from her, he could wait for her to come to him.

What Ren didn't know was that he may not have to wait much longer…

Tonight was the annual Gratitude Party hosted by Maria and Kyoko, and LME was in a frenzy as many of the employees began preparing for the party. Ren and Kyoko had originally planned to go together, since most people in attendance already knew of their relationship and the others would only be mildly surprised to see them together since it happened so often, but Kyoko had been called away to a last minute shoot for a fashion release that was scheduled to be released on New Years—apparently the model had gotten sick the night before.

The couple was disappointed, but both of them knew it was part of being famous. Ever since Kyoko had started her modeling career, they had been spending less and less time together. Of course their ever diligent manager, Yashiro, did everything in his power to make time for them to go on some incognito dates, but it wasn't enough for either of them. Tonight was supposed to be _their_ night, and the annoyance was clear on the Demon Lord's face when Kyoko turned to look at him after receiving the news.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko spoke softly as she placed both hands over one of his own while they rode in the back seat of Ren's car. "Don't make that face. You know this is work, and the President gave me his word that I would be able to make it to the party!"

Ren knew that, he was just pouting. He had wanted her to come over to his place and they could get ready together. Maybe he could have stolen a few kisses before he was forced to spend another night abstaining from touching her.

Kyoko's face was alive with worry as she looked up at him. He could read the thoughts going through her head: _Is he really that upset? Should I have rejected? Is this my fault? _Oh how kindhearted his love was. She would do what was right no matter how much she would fret over it afterwards. This was fine, in the years to come, there would be plenty of other opportunities to go to parties together.

Kyoko watched as the fake smile of the Demon Lord disappeared and what was left behind was an understanding smile. Kyoko beamed back at him as he turned his hand over to give hers a little squeeze. "Make sure to be back before the clock strikes 12, Princess."

The car pulled to a stop as blood rushed to Kyoko's cheeks, making her look like an adorable little lobster. "I will." She says as she turned to get out of the car, but before she pulled the handle she abruptly turned and kissed Ren on the cheek. Both Ren and Yashiro were shocked still, and Kyoko had scampered off at full speed long before either of them were able to talk. It was Yashiro who broke the silence.

"Ren, your face is melting." The manager chuckled. Through his rearview mirror he could see Japan's "#1 Bachelor" holding a hand to his cheek with the most brilliant of smiles. Ren heard his manager, but he didn't care. He was having an internal celebration, and he didn't move until the lingering heat of her quick peck completely left his cheek. Because of that, Ren nearly ruined his perfect record of never being late, but he was still on time and work progressed smoothly with his face only slipping twice. It nearly killed his co-star each time, but Yashiro thought that Ren was managing incredibly well all things considered.

The manager had been the couple's number one fan for months now, and he had nearly exploded when he heard they were officially dating. He could let his charge make a few mistakes here and there if it meant the two were happy.

Ren continued his work doing a commercial here and wrapping up a drama there, but his mind was on Kyoko all day. Kyoko's thoughts were also on Ren during her shoot, and this made for some image shaking pictures as the young girl thought about her boyfriend, her Prince. They both had a few slip ups, but remained professional and soon it was time for the party.

—-

Ren was standing off to the side of the grand ballroom anxiously looking down at his watch when he was tapped on the arm.

"Ren, why are you cooped up over here? You should be celebrating! Or is my adorable grandchild's party not interesting enough for you?" The President's hand became a talon digging into his shoulder at the possible slight towards Maria-chan.

"Boss, you know that's not the case." Ren wore his typical work smile, but the taught lines of his neck made it clear that he was in no mood to partake in the President's antics, but who ever was?

"Ahh, I see. You're awaiting your Princess, hmm." The President shook his head in understanding and gave Ren a look of pity that set the actors teeth on edge. He didn't particularly enjoy being one of Takarada Lory's favorite toys, but he knew it was inevitable when the President found out about him and Kyoko due to his assistant's excellent stalking skills.

"My boy, I am quite happy to see you so smitten, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy life if your darling isn't by your side! Go forth, my son, and make some new friends." Lory gave a literal push to Ren's back and sent him stumbling a few feet forward. For a man his age, he was incredibly strong (If you asked Lory, it was the power of endless love).

Ren rolled his eyes as he began to make his way over to the table where many of his male co-stars where talking, but was halted by the sound of Lory's voice before he could even take two steps.

"Oh, Ren. I also made sure to get you the best Christmas present. Unwrap it with care, ok?" Ren looked back to see a scheming smile in full display on the President's face, and Ren's eyes narrowed in distrust. The President was planning something, and he knew he was probably not going to like it, but instead of giving him the satisfaction of arguing, Ren just continued to walk towards the tables.

Ren spent around an hour talking to old and new co-stars, men and women alike, but he was growing tired of the men's banter and the women's blatant attempts at flirting. He tried to be as polite as he could, but all the people present noticed him constantly looking down at his phone.

It was nearly midnight. _Where is she?! _Ren had texted Kyoko numerous times, but he had yet to get a single response._ Is she ok? _Ren was consumed with worry and decided he would swallow his pride and try to find the President to make a call. He could find out what was going on at her shoot. As Ren walked across the room to where he saw the President conversing with what looked like his son, and since he had Maria in his arms Ren was almost sure that was the case, but he stopped in the middle of the ballroom floor as the lights began to flicker. It was 12.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, we bring to you our guest of honor, the birthday girl, Princess Mogami Kyoko!" The voice boomed and the room filled with sparkling lights. It was like fairies were dancing among the stars, but among them shined something oh so much brighter. At the top of the stairs stood Kyoko, Ren's Princess, and she was mesmerizing.

Kyoko had been whisked away from her shoot at 10:30 p.m., and with a 30 minute ride to the party, she was beginning to panic. What was she going to wear? Would they stop by her house to pick up a change of clothes if she asked, but it would be rude to ask since they were already driving her to the party. Kyoko's head was filled with revolving thoughts of worry that were in the end useless.

Once Kyoko had gotten to the location of the party, her driver took her through the back entrance where she was meet by "the Witch," Jelly Woods.

"Kyoko-chan!" Ms. Jelly grabs Kyoko's hands in her own and practically runs with her down the corridor. "I've been waiting for you, dear. Now, its time. Let the magic begin." Kyoko couldn't keep up with the eccentric woman, but she loved falling under her spell. Kyoko decided it wasn't even worth arguing over the expensive looking gown they were trying to place her in because she honestly had nothing else to wear. She was also told it was a present from the President so it would be rude to refuse.

In less than an hour, Ms. Woods had Kyoko cleaned, dried, and beautified. Kyoko stood before the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. " You truly are a witch, Ten-san." Kyoko whispered, trying not to cry. This was the first time in her life that Kyoko felt like a true Princess, and all she wanted to do was show Ren.

"My dear, I am no witch. All the magic is within you." Ms. Woods replied calmly. She liked Kyoko-chan, but like many who cared for the girl, she wanted her to have more confidence. "You are a true beauty, dear. Inside and out." The women smiled at each other as Kyoko began to tear up.

"Thank you." Is all she says because she desperately wanted to believe her words, and looking like she did in that dress, it was hard not too.

Ms. Woods moved forward and placed a hand on the young girls shoulder. "If you want to thank me," She said making eye contact with Kyoko through the body-length mirror. "Then go out tonight and believe you belong in that dress. The night is yours, Kyoko-chan. You just have to take it!" To Kyoko's ears the words almost sounded like a sports pep-talk, and that made some of her nerves escape in awkward giggles. Looking up at herself one last time in the mirror, she became resolved in her choice. Tonight was hers!

—

Everyone in the room was staring, but Kyoko only sought one pair of eyes, and it wasn't long before she found them. There, at the foot of the stairs, the Emperor of the Night was staring up at her. The quiver of delight descended her spine as Kyoko took her first step down the stairs.

Ren was gawking. His girlfriend had become indescribably beautiful. Her amber hair was worn in a similar fashion to Natsu's, sleek and pulled back, and her body was covered by the most miraculous dress. Green silk gripped the upper portion of her torso in a beaded bodice, leaving little to the imagination and exposing her smooth chest in a sweetheart neckline, and from the bodice fell waves of emerald that flowed down to the floor. Despite the abundant amount of fabrics, her womanly curves that had become more pronounced over the last year were clearly visible, and the whole look was tied together with an elegant green bow that tied at her waist. The mere sight of her had Ren nearly falling to his knees in worship, and he would have, if he wasn't worried some other man might take his preoccupied state as an excuse to approach her. He felt the warmth in his heart transform into jealousy as he thought about the other men who were being graced with HIS Kyoko's appearance. Kuon may have rampaged, if it wasn't for the fact that the Princess also only seemed to have eyes for him.

Ren's hot gaze was making Kyoko blush, and it was taking all her effort to keep from tripping over the dress's heavy skirt. The gaze upon her matched his current appearance. Ren was wearing a full three piece suit, with charcoal black jacket, tie, and dress pants. The inner vest was, Kyoko happily noticed, an emerald green that matched Corn's eyes and her dress. It looked like it could even be the same silky fabric as her dress, but it was hard to tell because the vest was covered in a design of black velvet vines. The only thing that could have made the look even more enchanting was if Corn's brilliant green eyes were shinning up at her, but that wasn't possible at the moment and Kyoko thought she was being greedy. Tsuruga Ren's deep brown eyes were hard enough to handle as they smoldered with the obvious desire to possess. Yeah, Kyoko was perfectly happy with whatever color those eyes were that gazed up at her, as long as Ren never stopped looking at her.

Kyoko quickly became the center of attention at the party, as it had switched from the Gratitude Party to Kyoko's 18th Birthday Party. _She's finally legal._ Ren's thoughts turned down a dangerous path as he had reluctantly allowed Kyoko to be swept away by Kanae. It pained him to do so, but he knew she needed to spend some time with her best friend. He wasn't the only one who she was kept away from due to a busy schedule. Ren's eyes watched over Kyoko as she made her way through the throng of guests coming to congratulate her, and his eyes narrowed every time a man got too familiar with her. He was on his way to intercept Kijima who had been making eyes at Kyoko all night when he was thwarted by a very troublesome existence.

"So, are you going to thank me?" The President was full on beaming at Ren, incredibly pleased with himself.

"For what?" Ren grunts, as his eyes never left Kijima.

"For what?! For your present, of course! The bow was my own personal touch." The President said, pointing over to Kyoko. Ren stopped in his tracks when he understood what he meant.

"You mean, you picked that dress?" Ren asked his face an odd mix of impressed and annoyed. Ren wanted to pick her outfit, but he had to admit the President had done a stunning job. What had he said earlier about his gift? _Unwrap it with care…_

The infamous "Playboy" Tsuruga Ren became a blushing mess at the memory. He shot an accusing glare at the perverted old man, only to find him thoroughly amused by Ren's response. He chuckled under Kuon's menacing glare and looked back over to his precious diamond in the ruff.

"You found a treasure, Ren." The President began, not even trying to keep his voice down. "I am just worried you will find it too precious. So precious it shouldn't be touched. And that, my boy, would be a damn shame because others will come by and steal it away from you if you don't cherish it properly. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Lory left Ren with a knowing smile as the young man became perplexed by the message the President was trying to tell him.

He could touch her? She was his now, finally, but had he been holding back for her sake or his own? Ren truly didn't want to scare Kyoko away by being more forward, but he could have been a little more open about talking to her about his feeling or his desires. _Would she hate him?_ An image of Kyoko running away screaming and calling him a dirty senpai filled his head. Well, he wouldn't say that was impossible, but he knew Kyoko better now. He knew she could be incredibly accepting and that she would most likely listen to him with an open mind. Should he try it?

Ren's head was filled with these thoughts when all the sudden a blushing Kyoko was latched onto his arm. "Ren!" Kyoko beamed up at him, and Ren froze. She had never called him by name before…

—-

Kyoko was uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting from her friends and fellow co-stars, but she steeled herself against her rising anxiety and continued to portray a "princess" aura worthy of her dress. She was so focused on her own troubles, that she didn't notice the drink she grabbed off the tray had been alcohol. The drink was sugary and a pretty pink color, so Kyoko asked for the same thing after she finished the first one. In the end, she had about 5 of them, and it wasn't until Kanae came over to tell her that she was leaving that she noticed what Kyoko had been drinking.

"Kyoko!" Kanae shrieked, grabbing the drink form her hands. She smelled the contents and wrinkled her nose at the pungency of the liquor's odor. Looking back to her friend, Kanae saw that Kyoko was clearly drunk. Her cheeks were rosy pink, eyes glassy, and her stance was slightly unbalanced. It wasn't too noticeable, but this girl was one hell of an actress.

"MOKO-CHAN!" Kyoko squealed as she threw herself onto the other actress. Kanae was an expert at dodging such attacks, and she nearly did, but she was afraid in her current state the girl would end up on the floor. They didn't need to make a scene here. Even if it was mainly friends and LME employees, they couldn't risk a story about the underage Kyoko becoming dead drunk at her own party. The bone crushing hug she received was the cost of her protecting her best friend's reputation, and it was nearly enough to make her regret it.

"Mo! Get off of me!" She pushed the girl and was shocked by how easily she dislodged her. _She must really be drunk._ "Kyoko. Kyoko listen to me." Kyoko's big doe like eyes looked up at her with a stupid smile on her face. "How many of these did you have?" Kanae held the glass up to her face and when Kyoko saw it she had the nerve to reach for it. "No, Kyoko. Listen, this is alcoholic. Do you understand? Its alcohol." Kanae repeated slowly, trying to see any spark of recognition in the girls glazed stare. Finally, she saw a horrified expression replace the ditzy smile.

"No, No, what have I done?!" Kyoko gripped the sides of Kanae's arms, pleading for help.

"Oh goodness, calm down. You're an actress right? All you need to do is act normal for 10 minutes as we sneak you out, ok? I will tell the President that you were tired from work and needed to go home. Stay here. Don't. Move." Kanae pushed down on both of Kyoko's shoulders to practically stick her to the floor. As Kanae walked away she focused all her attention on acting normal, thankfully most people had already left so people weren't coming up to talk to her anymore. Kyoko was scanning the room for any potential problems when she saw Ren standing alone in the corner of the room. _What's he doing there? _

Kyoko hadn't had the chance to speak to him most of the night, but now he was alone and all she wanted to do was be by his side. Her face broke into a smile as she made her way over to him on wobbly feet.

—-

"Ky-Kyoko-san" Ren stuttered. Pools of honey stared up at him as she squeezed his arm in a vice like grip. It didn't hurt, but Ren noticed how his arm was now wedged in between her cleavage. He gulped as he resisted pulling her into an even more intimate embrace, but he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of another voice.

"Mo! I told you not to move, Kyoko." Kotonami was rushing up to them in a graceful but determined fashion.

"Kotonami-san, what's the matter?" Even though she was a splendid actress, Ren could sense the young woman's distress.

"I'll tell you what. Your airhead of a girlfriend has unknowingly been downing some seriously strong alcohol all night! I mean, can't you tell just be looking at her!" Kanae's angry whisper fell on doubtful ears. Surely no one could be that…

Looking down at his little Princess without his lust filled glasses, Ren could finally see her inebriated state._ Oh goodness. _

"Ah.." Ren was stuck shuffling his emotions in his head and in his heart. His love sure was something. He felt amused, concerned, annoyed, and more than anything his lust hadn't completely retreated. Her flushed cheeks and glistening eyes were so focused on him at the moment, and as her face relaxed into a small smile and she began giggling up at him, Ren was losing hold of his reason.

"Don't '_Ah' _me you love-struck fool. Just get her out of here!" Kanae pushed Kyoko's bag into his chest and gave a small scolding to Kyoko before clearing the way to make sure the two had a clear escape route.

Ren had to battle with an overly affectionate Kyoko the whole ride home. He was delighted she was being so clingy, but it wasn't ideal now that he was driving. Kyoko merely continued to giggle and call his name whenever he told her to get back on her side, and it was adorable.

Getting her into his apartment was another matter. She had lost her ability to walk and her clinging to his arm wasn't making their progress go any faster. Ren needed her to get inside fast, before someone saw them. Even if they were in an underground parking garage he couldn't risk someone taking a picture of Kyoko like this.

Electing for efficiency rather than decorum, Ren scooped Kyoko up into his arms and made his way to the elevator.

"Ren?" Kyoko's bubbly voice giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were nearly home now, and seemingly out of danger, so Ren began to enjoy the situation.

"Yes, Princess?" He answered with a chuckle of his own. They had made it to his apartment and he was walking her into the guest room that she had come to frequent the last few weeks. He placed her down on the bed, but her arms didn't let go of his neck.

"Kyoko?" Ren asked worriedly. _Is she feeling sick? _He moved down to his knees so that her arms could stay around him but he had a better view of her face. It didn't look like she was going to be sick, but it did look like she was struggling with something.

Moving his own hands to cradle her face, Kyoko finally looked at him. "Ren?" She started, but stopped when her face became impossibly more red.

"What is it, honey? You know you can tell me anything." He was growing increasingly anxious. What could be so hard for her to say?

"I… I lo…ve you." Kyoko forced out in an inaudible whisper, eyes squeezed shut.

"What? I'm sorry, Kyoko, I didn't hear you." Ren had an idea of what she had said, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips. They had confessed they loved each other when they started dating, but Ren hadn't heard her say the four letter word since then.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Kyoko shouted, eyes now huge golden orbs glistening with a new stream of tears. She unlatched her arms and pounded his shoulders as she called him names, but Ren didn't care. He had always been worried that Kyoko had only said love instead of like because she was following his lead during the confession. Hearing that she actually loved him as well made Ren's reservations fade away.

Ren encased Kyoko in a strong embarrass before leaning down to give her a chaste kiss and then bury his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you too, Kyoko. More than you will ever know."

The couple sat in bliss as they both calmed down, Kyoko from her drunken outburst, and Ren from his mounting excitement. If she loved him, he could afford to be more honest.

"Kyoko?" Ren leaned back, searching for the warm pools of honey he loved. He found them and a content little smile looking up at him. "Kyoko, could you sleep with me in my bed?' Ren saw her eyes grow at his question, and he quickly became flustered. "I don't mean anything dirty by it, honestly. I just want to hold you in my arms tonight. I swear I won't do anything else until you're ready."

Kyoko's mind was clouded by her drunken state, so she took a second to register what Ren was asking her, but when she did a new wave of giggles erupted from her mouth. The innocent way her Prince was becoming flustered over such a thing, which was a big step for sure but far from being something naughty, made her feel secure and safe. She believed he wouldn't rush her into doing anything she didn't want to and, honestly, she had desires of her own.

"Let me get changed."


	2. Chapter 2: Setsuka

Ren and Kyoko both prepared for bed, Kyoko in the guest room and Ren in the master. Ren was feeling oddly nervous and found himself ridiculous as he stood before his dresser trying to pick out a "nice" pair of pajamas. He ended up choosing a pair of silken back pajamas that he had gotten from a modeling shoot a few months ago. It was silky and it reminded him of Kyoko's dress that night. _Oh, Kyoko. _

Tonight had been the best Christmas out of all his 21 years. He had the chance to see his enchanting Princess all dolled up, Kyoko had called him by name for the first time, she had been incredibly clingy all night, and the little minx even said she loved him. Yeah, Ren was giddy with how the evening was turning out, but as he laid in bed he began to have doubts.

Could he trust her words? She had been drunk, but that doesn't mean she didn't love him. It did mean, however, that she might not remember confessing to him tomorrow. If that happens, she won't remember that Ren had asked for her permission before they shared his bed. Would that make him seem like a villain? Ren was just about to go tell Kyoko he thought it would be better to save sleeping together for another night when his lady love walked through the door.

Kyoko was drunk, but she had managed to prepare herself for bed properly. She had chosen a light blue night dress that fell down to right above her knees. It was a very modest choice, but she wore it with a sense of sensuality that would have any hot-blooded male wanting to tear it off of her. Seeing Ren, her face split into a glorious grin.

Running over to the side of the bed, Kyoko flung herself onto her back next to Ren where she looked up at him with an intoxicated expression. "He he. Hi." She giggled before flipping over to try and get under the covers.

Ren was left speechless. Did she just do that? _Could someone be so damn cute?! _He watched as she snuggled under the covers. Kyoko made no moves to get closer to him, so Ren followed her lead and didn't move any closer to her. In-between them was about a foot or so, and as they looked at each other from their respective sides they both felt the electricity surging through the empty space.

Ren couldn't stand much more temptation tonight, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Goodnight, Kyoko. I love you." He leaned over to give her a brief kiss on her forehead and then turned onto his side, facing away from her.

"Goodnight, Ren. I love you, too." Kyoko mumbled. Her voice was heavy with sleep, so after a few minutes Ren thought it was safe to turn back around. There, in his bed, he found his beloved sleeping with the most blissful expression. Ren had to interlace his fingers to keep from reaching out to her, but he was content with just having her in his bed. If things continued to go smoothly, what would their future look like? When should they tell their fans? His parents shouldn't be a problem since Kuu already adored her and he was sure Juli would too, but what about her parents? He knew her relationship with her mother, but would she not want to be informed about the wedding? The wedding… When was it too early to propose?

Ren was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden warmth of entangling limbs that were sneaking there way around his waist and in-between his legs. "Kyoko?" Ren asked. He couldn't believe his little girlfriend was being so daring. They had already been going out for about two months now (despite being in mutual love for over a year), and this was the first time Kyoko was taking the initiative.

"Hmmm," The sleeping beauty sighed in contentment as she wedged herself even more snuggly against Ren, pushing her chest into him and squeezing both her legs around his. Now, Ren was very happy with this new position, in fact his body was a little too happy, and he knew that if this was just Kyoko treating him like a body pillow and not a conscious advancement, he'd have Hell to pay tomorrow when they woke up and her overactive imagination makes her avoid him for two weeks, so he needed to make sure she knew what she was doing before he progressed.

"Princess, are you awake?" Ren moved his hand up to tousle Kyoko's soft amber hair, but her face was buried in his chest so he couldn't make out for sure if her slight hum was in agreement of just made in her sleep. That is, until Ren felt those small hands that had been leisurely resting against his hips begin to make determined paths up and down his back. Ren froze as Kyoko continued her movements, as her delicate fingers moved gently up to his shoulders, caressing his skin and the muscles beneath. He was delighted by the sensation, but nothing could have prepared him for when his sweet and innocent girlfriend suddenly decided to forcibly rake her fingernails down his back. A strong shiver went down his spine and a small moan escaped his lips.

"Ugh, Kyoko," He gasped, suddenly moving their bodies so he was hovering over her. Now Ren could see her face and it wasn't helping him control himself. Golden brown eyes, like liquid honey, looked up at him surrounded by a halo of amber hair, and the minx even had it in her to finish the look with the most provocative of smiles. He had told her that he wouldn't do anything until she was ready, but if she inviting him in such a manner, Ren was more than willing to oblige.

"**What? Did you like that, Ni-san**?" Ren froze. _What did she say? _Kyoko continued to look up at him with desire in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance when Ren just continued to look down at her.

_Tch! _The young woman had obviously grown impatient and decided to take things into her own hands. Grabbing the collar of his silk pajamas, the little viper reversed their positions so that she now sat perched on top of him, her womanhood hovering right above Ren's growing arousal.

"He he. Ni-san," A sultry smile flashed down at him, "You look so confused." Strong and sure fingers splayed out against his chest and then slowly made their way down Ren's body. They were in no hurry as they languidly traced every muscle, every line, of his delectable body before stopping right below his belly button.

Ren was so happy, but so confused as he saw his_ Kyoko _exploring his body with the same confidence and desire he had always dreamed, and his body was reveling in the feel of her as well, her fingers AND the center of warmth that radiated right above his erection. _She's so close._ Kyoko hadn't had the nerve to touch him there yet, so the direct approach she was taking tonight should have shocked him, and it did, until she spoke to him a second time and Ren realized it wasn't Kyoko doing such things to him. His heart deflated as he realized what was going on as he considered what she had called him and that she was speaking English.

"Setsu?" Ren asked. It wasn't a question. Ren had seen those same possessive eyes watching over him for months. He knew who it was. Question was, why was she here?

"Of course, Ni-san. Who were you expecting?" The question in her voice sounded innocent, but Setsu's honey eyes had turned hard like daggers. The understood implication of her words being that no one besides her could ever touch her beloved Ni-san, not even if he so desired.

Now this could be tricky. Ren knew how to handle Setsuka, of course, but he didn't particularly want to transform into Cain at the moment. He didn't even have the confidence that he COULD. After confessing about his past and who he truly was to Kyoko, Ren wanted to believe that he had escaped some of the darkness that was Kuon Hizuri—the darkness that had made his Cain so damn believable. As Ren was thinking of how best to escape this situation, however, Setsu had other plans.

She watched as her beloved Ni-san's face seemed to be dismissing her, and this led to her growing increasingly annoyed. How could he be ignoring his precious little sister? Why does his face look so troubled? He should be enjoying her attention AND he should definitely be giving her attention. Fed up with being ignored, Setsu began making her desires _very_ clear.

"Ahh," Setsu cried out as she suddenly rolled her hips against her Ni-san's only current sign of affection, and she smiled in delight when she heard him also try to suppress his own moan of pleasure. "Ni-san, why are you ignoring me?" Setsu demanded with another taunting buck of her hips.

"No, ugh, Setsu. Stop this." She was ecstatic to see her Ni-san biting his lip beneath her, but why was he denying her?

Ren's hand moved to her hips, but he just couldn't will himself to pull her off of him. It was Setsu, yes, but Setsu was a part of Kyoko. It was Kyoko's body and a part of her soul that was desiring him right now. That wanted to feel him, and his inner Cain was also desiring her very much at the moment. His fingers gripped into the soft flesh of her waist, and Ren let himself indulge in one last moment of pleasure as Setsu rocked against him again, but this time he noticed the warmth was accompanied by a delightful moistness as she pressed into him. _Fuck, she's wet._

Maybe a direct approach would help her regain her senses. Before he could dwell on the fact that his little lady was becoming wet while grinding against him, which he would definitely dwell on later, Ren reached up and tried to caress Kyoko's face. "Kyoko, honey, snap out of it."

The devoted gaze of Setsu turned hostile at the mention of Kyoko's name. She slapped Ren's hand away harshly and then pushed off of him to pin both arms at his side. "Don't mention that bitch's name in my presence,_ Ni-san._" Setsu snarled out from between clenched teeth, an expression that was rarely ever directed at Cain.

Ok, Ren made a mistake, he realized that looking into the fierce glare of his "sister". This wasn't some simple drunken stupor or sleep talking, Setsu was here in full force, and she wasn't happy.

Ren flinched as nails began to sink into the skin of his arms where Setsu was pinning him down. She must be really angry is she was willing to hurt her beloved brother. _Was there anyway to solve this without becoming Cain? _

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, but I think you have the wrong person. My name is Ren. Tsuruga Ren." Ren plastered his work smile on his face and tried to calm the raging girl. Setsu raised an eyebrow as she looks down at him with obvious disbelief, but her hands did relax and she slid back to her originally position of sitting on top of him, this time on his stomach.

Though he could have easily overpowered Setsu if he wanted to, it was a relief knowing he wouldn't have to manhandle the woman he loves in an already odd situation. He was also slightly relieved and disappointed that she was no longer perched on top of his groin, leaving his mind clear enough to asses the situation—but he did note that her straddling his stomach brought with it a new distraction as her wet lips kissed his skin though his shirt.

"NI-SAN!" Setsu growled impatiently, quickly losing her temper. If there was one thing that got Setsuka rilled up, it was the thought of her scatter-brained Ni-san with another woman, so Ren needed to convince her that wasn't the case if he wanted her to calm down.

"I'm sorry. It's just as I said. I am not your Ni-san. Look at me, do I look like Cain Heel to you?" Ren pushed his bangs back, letting Setsu see the emerald eyes shinning up at her despite the darkness. His hair also wasn't Cain Heel's stereotypical black, so it was obvious to any normal person who saw him that they didn't look the same. But when have the Heel Siblings ever been normal.

"I am looking!" Setsu huffed, lightly pounding Ren a few times in the chest with her tiny firsts. It was easy to see Setsu was pouting. "I am always looking at you, Ni-san. ONLY you." She finished her sentence with a sad expression, but then her previous fire returned. "Don't tell me you're looking at other women, Ni-san! I won't allow it!"

Setsu dove down and captured Ren's mouth with her own. The movements were nothing like the gentle kisses him and Kyoko had been sharing the last two months. They were animal, they were Setsu's. Ren tried to keep up with this drastic shift in events, but the poor thing was having a hard time considering the situation and that it was past midnight already. He knew it was wrong to find pleasure in the kiss, since Kyoko was in some form or capacity incapacitated, but the way in which Setsu pressed her lips against him, how she pulled on his lower lip with her teeth, and how her tongue aggressively begged entrance into his mouth left him deliriously happy.

Ren welcomed her into his mouth and plunged his own tongue into hers. He caressed her tongue with his own and gently guided her inexperienced movements through his example, but he was a relentless teacher. Shortly, he had her panting for air as his mouth began to seek more contact. Finding her jaw, Ren ran the flat of his tongue from the point of her chin to the lobe of her left ear, where he decided to return the favor by gently suckling on her lobe before gnawing on it with his teeth.

Setsu shivered on top of him and cried out in pleasure. The cry, however much it tickled him, alerted Ren to his actions and made him retreat back, pushing Setsu off of him.

"You see? A brother and sister wouldn't be doing this kind of thing." Ren tried to make his tone drip with disgusted, but Setsu was smirking down at him.

"Hmmm," She let out a slow hum as her hand came to rest on his that was now lightly gripping her shoulder. "You seemed to be enjoying it." Setsu purred as she pulled his hand to her face. Ren watched as she placed this palm against her cheek and leaned into it. This was similar to some of Setsu's cute moments of affection back when they were acting as the Heel Siblings. She liked to be spoiled, physically, and though she was rough most the time, she had an innocent side that surfaced every now and again. A small smile pulled at the corners of Ren's lips, but before he could speak he was startled by a warm, wet feeling on his hand.

Setsu had finished with her display of innocence, now she wanted to play with her Ni-san. She turned the strong hand so that the palm was facing her, and then she placed a soft kiss on the inside of his palm. It started off sweet and gentle, but soon she was lapping and tugging all over his hands and fingers with her small mouth. Ren was mesmerized as he watched her hot, pink tongue at work and shuddered beneath her with every scrape of her teeth.

Ren could feel the heat once again filling his_ head_ as she dragged her tongue up, down, and around his fingers. Finally, she drew his pointer finger towards her mouth, where she slowly traced her wet lips with its tip once before she wrapped her whole mouth around its length. The warmth of her inner flesh was slick with her saliva, and this served to further lubricate his lucky finger as her tongue began its ministrations in earnest.

Ren was losing control, Setsu happily noted. He squirmed and let out breathy groans beneath her. It was a battle between his desire and reason, and golden honey eyes observed the battle with obvious amusement. If she had her way, desire would win, and he would be hers. _Only hers._

Determined to be an ally to his primitive urges, Setsu slowly unhitched her jaw and began to extract the moistened finger from between her lips, all the while dragging her tongue against the underside of his finger. Ren felt the cool air on his moistened finger at the same time he heard Setsu smack her lips like she had just had the best meals of her life.

Ren was raging inside. _What a talented little mouth. _Ren battled back the urge to picture in greater detail exactly what the mouth could do to the growth rising in his pants, but with a shake of his head he won control against Cain and Kuon as he tried to reason with Setsu once again.

"Exactly. I enjoyed it **because** you aren't my sister. Any man would fall victim to your charms Setsuka, but I thought you were devoted to Cain?" Ren tilted his voice to make his implication clear. She shouldn't be doing this to him but to her Ni-san. Her eyes once again narrowed into slits as her earlier amusement vanished.

"**I **am devoted. You're the one who's cheating on me with another woman, Ni-san!" Setsu's eyes filled with angry tears as she continued to look down menacingly at her lovable brother. He was going to leave her one day, abandon her just like that bastard had only a few years ago. Setsu hated crying, even in front of her brother, so she quickly tried to wipe away the hot overflowing tears leaving glistening trails down her cheeks.

Ren watched in amazement. _He was cheating? _When had Ren ever cheated? When had he ever given her the idea that he would leave her? Not even when he was only mildly interested in his past girlfriends did he considered cheating. It wasn't in his character. But the bawling Kyoko sitting on his stomach was an obvious sign that, for some reason, she truly believed he was going to cheat on her. Before he knew it, Ren was sitting up and had the sobbing girl in his arms. He didn't want to make her cry, but he didn't know how to escape this situation without hurting Setsu's feelings. He needed to show her that he was only going to love Kyoko, and, while she was obviously not present for the current situation, he could do nothing but try and make Setsu understand that as gently as he could.

"Cain Heel will always be yours Setsu," Ren softy crooned into her ear. Sparkling eyes and a quivering lip finally managed to look up at him when she registered his words. Ren was worried that she had gotten the wrong impression from what he was saying, and this was confirmed when she wiggled in his arms so that she could place both hands on either side of his face.

"Then, will you love me the way only a man can?" She moved in for a kiss, but was stopped by Ren's hands. He had nearly lost himself at her words and what they were pleading for, but he now had control. Reason had won.

"No, Setsu, you misunderstood." Ren grabbed her wrists and tenderly shackled them between the two of them. "Cain will always be yours, but I belong to Kyoko. I will love you as a part of her, but I will not allow myself to go any further with you tonight when Kyoko is clearly not in control."

Setsu's eyes began to water again at the hard tone of his voice, but her expression turned haughty in defiance. "So what? Is Ni-san going to abandon this Kyoko bitch one day too, just like you're abandoning me?" Her face pinched together in slight discomfort as Ren's hands had lost their early tenderness and were now gripping her wrists with blatant pressure.

"Don't speak about Kyoko that way." Ren growled making Setsu turn her head away from his stern gaze like a scolded child. "Setsu, look at me. LOOK AT ME." Ren was angry for being doubted and was annoyed at the whole damn situation. It appeared that Ren was going to actually have to hurt Setsu's feelings to get the message through, and hopefully reach Kyoko while he was at it.

Moving her dainty wrist into one hand to once again shackle her with apparent ease, Ren moved his freed hand to force Setsu into making eye contact with him. Her resistance would have been futile even if Ren was only using a small part of his strength, but it seemed like Setsu had little resistance to begin with. She let him place his hand on the side of her face, with his palm against her cheek and his thumb resting on her chin, and after a little bit of pressure she turned to face him with teary eyes and a tired glare. Ren sighed inwardly at the hurt expression on his beloved's face, but his outer appearance remained stern. He was going to end this.

"For one, I am not your brother." Ren spoke every word clearly and bluntly. "You have not been abandoned, and I would never abandon Kyoko. She is the only woman I have ever been in love with, and she is the only woman I will be in love with in my lifetime." His gripped tightened on her chin as he said his last sentence with possibly more strength than needed. "And I will never let her go, either." The resolution in his voice was clear, and so was the defeat in Setsu's eyes.

Ren knew the point had been made, so he let her hands go and they fell limp into Setsu's lap. Now that he knew she understood the situation, he felt pity for the girl. Setsu was strong, but this situation must have felt like Cain betrayed her. At least, that's how he would have felt if the situation was reversed and he had been acting as Cain. A timid hand rose to gently pat her head, like Cain-nisan had done a thousand times before, but it was roughly swatted away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Setsu growled into Ren's face and then scrambled to get off his lap and under the covers of his bed. _I guess she would be tired after all that. _Ren looked at the dejected heap under the pile of blankets and felt his heart twinge. He, Ren, did love Setsu in a certain way. She was his talisman for Pete's sake, and he hated hurting her, but he needed to make it clear, even if only to part of her subconscious, that Ren would only love Kyoko. _Now if Kyoko had control of Setsu and she wanted to come play again, that would be a different matter… _

Ren's thoughts and body stirred with the thought of a Kyoko-dominated Setsu playing with him, and it set his semi-erect cock into a new blaze of furry. _Dammit. _

"Alright. Good night, Setsuka." Ren moved off the bed and made his way to take a cold shower. _I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch. _

Little did Ren known, the war had yet to be won. Red had only managed to barely escape the first battle unscathed. How would he fare next time, when his opponent was the Demonic Mio-sama?

**AN: Hey everyone! I know the first chapter was really long, and I am glad you have decided to continue reading my story! This is my first lemon (hope that's the right terminology), as I am trying my hand at writing love scenes. I would appreciate any comments or critiques you may have! I promise, there will be a lot of taunting and teasing to come before the steamy finale. I hope you stick with me!**

**P.S.: I will be updating Mio-Sama's portion as soon as possible, but please have some patience. I have a feeling Mio's chapter is going to be the hardest to write (I've pretty much written Natsu's chapter). Any suggestions? **


	3. Chapter 3: Mio-Sama

Another cold shower, another guilty release, and another battle awaited Ren. He struggled against his urges, knowing that the woman he loved (Well, part of her) was in the other room. However, that thought backfired on him as the image of Kyoko sleeping defenseless on his bed actually made it more necessary for his urges to win out, especially if Ren wanted to get any sleep tonight.

By the time he had_ finished, _Ren was sure it had to be close to three o'clock. _She must be passed out by now. _Slipping his pajamas back on, he made his way out of the bathroom. He had expected to see her sleeping form hiding under the covers, so seeing her suddenly standing in the center of the room once he opened the door shocked him so bad that he let out an airy scream.

Ren put his hand over his chest as he tried to calm the thundering heart. _What was she doing there? _

"Kyo- Kyoko?" Ren stammered. Looking over at her, Ren felt the blood freeze in his veins. In her blue nightgown, Kyoko looked like a proper Ice Queen. Her honey gold eyes had turned hard, and the sneer on her face was something Ren wasn't used to… But Katsuki was.

"Mi..Mio?" Ren straitened his stance, which was quite difficult under the heavy glare he was currently victim to. At the mention of her name, Mio's hands clawed at her side as she rose a pointed talon in his direction.

"The likes of you has no right to call me by name, filth. If you make such a presumptuous blunder again, I'll feed your very soul to the hounds of Hell." Eyes flashed with hatred at him, making Ren's heart skip a beat—and not in the way he was used to with Kyoko.

Katsuki had seen Mio-sama's hatred, hell, he had even been on the receiving end of it quite a few times, but Tsuruga Ren was new to this feeling. This crippling fear that felt like ice water invading his veins left him breaking out in a cold sweat. _How could so much hatred be radiating out of such a tiny creature? _Ren was at a loss for words, and it wasn't until Mio spoke that the silence was shattered. Ren probably would have preferred that they remained quiet.

"So you're him." Mio's frigid voice spoke between tight lips. Ren watched as she stood their glaring at him. It was always amazing seeing Kyoko transform into her roles and even in this absurd situation the actor in Ren could not help but be impressed. There before him was his darling Kyoko, but the air around her was rapt with hostility. Her stare threatened to plunge Ren into a never ending world of despair and darkness. That thought had Katsuki and Kuon stirring inside him, Ren had just managed to escape the darkness thanks to Kyoko, and he had no intention of going back.

"I'm sorry. I'm who?" Ren knew he sounded stupid, but her glare was unnerving him and he knew Mio wouldn't appreciate being kept waiting.

"Ha," Her harsh voice cackled, "Don't play innocent with me. I know its you, Se-n-sei." The way her lips spat the word over to him made Ren flinch. _Ah, so she was seeing him as Katsuki._ This was probably for the best, actually. Unlike with Cain and Setsu, he knew that Mio held no sexual desire for him, so he wasn't worried about pouncing her at the moment. In all honesty, Katsuki could probably handle Mio better since Ren wasn't used to such hostility running off the girl of his dreams, but Ren couldn't do it. Tonight, now today, was supposed to be THEIR night, and even if Kyoko wasn't completely present, Ren wanted to spend some time with her.

Moving the back of his hand to scratch at his neck, Ren shook his head. "I think you're mistaken. I am not your teacher, Mio-sama. I am not Katsuki." Ren tried to act nonchalant as he walked past her to grab a pillow to take to the couch, but Mio must have seen this as Ren encroaching on her territory because she leaped at him instead, the two of them tumbling onto the bed.

Mio clawed at Ren, raking her fingers down his chest. When she realized that would do little good with the fabric of Ren's shirt in the way, Mio quickly lashed out once more, this time delivering a fatal blow to his pajama shirt by using her claws to rip down the center of Ren's chest—breaking every single button but the last one. Now that his skin was exposed and angry pink lines were beginning to rise across his torso, Mio moved to begin her assault anew, but Ren had come out of his stupor and was now locking her in a steel embrace.

Mio thrashed about, desperate to get out of his hold, but Ren didn't relent. He knew that Mio would hate being confined, but he couldn't let her keep doing things that would hurt both him and latter Kyoko.

"How are you any different?" Mio spat as she continued to struggle in Ren's arms. Venom saturating her words. "Here you are playing with some high school girl's heart. You lured her into your apartment, knowing she was drunk, just so you could satisfy your own disgusting urges. Isn't that right, _Sensei _?

Ren's heart stung with her comparison. Mio wasn't like Setsu, who saw him as her big brother. No, Mio knew Ren wasn't Katsuki, but she knew calling him Sensei and comparing him to Katsuki would be a big blow to Ren. _She truly was an expert at mental abuse._

Kyoko was 18 now, but that didn't change the fact that she was in her last semester of school—she would even be finished by next month. He had thought since they were in a serious relationship Ren could get away with touching her, with loving her, but how would the press react to them coming out as a couple while she was still in high school?

Ren knew the answer. The press would have a field day with all the wild accusations they would make against them, and Kyoko would undoubtably suffer the most being so young and a woman. He had neglected to consider these things due to his own euphoria over them finally dating, but with Mio's words Ren knew that he would easily be just as deplorable to her as Katsuki.

Mio stopped her struggling as she realized the man holding her was lost in thought. She looked up at the man's face and watched his internal struggle on full display with a cold, unfeeling stare. However, as torment continued to darken his features, utter rapture lit up Mio's. "That's right," Mio purred as she reached up to ensnare Ren's hair in her hand, forcing him to face her with a hiss leaving his lips due to the pain. "You're trash. A filthy pervert." Mio's clawed hand dug and tore into his scalp, pulling his face closer to hers with deliberate force. 'Now, I am going to show you just how dark _we_ can be."

The look marring his beautiful girlfriend's face could only be described as one thing, demonic. It looked like she was possessed, consumed with hatred and determined to devour whomever stood in her way. The look was haunting, and Ren felt Kuon stir at the potential of finding a comrade, but Ren couldn't let that happen. Ren could handle it if Katsuki came out tonight, as he had experience dealing with Mio, but Kuon was a different matter. Those two together insured chaos.

What could he do now? Mio was prepared to torture him all night, not that he thought she could actually hurt him with her tiny body (probably), but her mental jabs had been waining on Ren's nerves since the second he stepped out of the bathroom. He needed to regain some semblance of control over the situation, otherwise they may both do something they'd come to regret.

The only problem was, _what could he do? _Mio definitely was the one before Ren, but despite her demonic aura, Ren still saw the cute, petite body of his girlfriend, clad in an innocent nighty. He couldn't bring himself to physically harm them, no matter what Mio did. However, Mio had no such reservations.

Teeth sunk into Ren's shoulder making him stumble backwards onto his knees and against the headboard. He had let his guard down and now Mio was back in control. Mio took the chance and pounced, pushing his body down while pinning his arms over his head and against the cold metal. If it had merely been a battle of strength, Ren would have easily won, but Mio used her speed and the element of surprise to gain the upper hand. Before he knew it, Mio had shackled him to the bed with some long piece of fabric— _a tie? _

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Ren was quickly losing patience with the ridiculousness that had plagued his night. He pulled on his shackles and found he really couldn't free himself. _What is she, a damn sailor? _

_'_"I found this while you were in the shower. What? Don't perverted geezers like you enjoy this kind of thing?" Mio now sat at the foot of the bed, a scowl darkening Kyoko's usually kind features. Ren had noticed if it wasn't to inflict pain, Mio had no desire to touch him. Ren wouldn't admit it, but this hurt his pride a little bit. No woman had ever seemed so disgusted with him when he wasn't acting—even if he didn't desire them—but now he was being regarded as the epitome of trash by the eyes of his lover.

No, this was Mio, and Mio was… Mio was just like the old Kyoko that had just joined LME. She had no desire for the other sex, and no experience with them either, but that doesn't mean Kyoko's body wouldn't respond to him, now does it?

Katsuki's shadow ghosted over Ren's features as a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. What the hell, Ren had had enough of playing Mr. Nice Guy, and both Katsuki and Kuon cheering him on in the recesses of his subconscious were not helping the situation. If he was going to be caught up in this shit, he was going to at least get something out of it.

"What? You scared?" Ren's head fell to the side and a taunting smirk graced his face. Insulted, Mio lunged forward to deliver a hard slap across Ren's face, just what Ren had hoped for. Not that he was a masochist by any means, but by having her lunge from her previous position to deliver any type of blow against him, Mio would have to come at him directly, which would inevitably lead to her taking a straddling position on top of Ren.

"Who would fear scum like you?" Mio's teeth gnashed together as she growled at him. Ren should have been scared, but Katsuki's excitement was invigorating him. The plan would work, he knew it would, because no matter how demonic Mio could be, she was incredibly innocent in a particular area.

"Really?" Ren shot back, "You looked as if you were afraid to touch me." Ren's mocking smile infuriated Mio. She had never been accused of fearing anything. SHE instilled fear in others, SHE feared nothing. Not even death.

"What." Mio's slender fingers were once again laced in Ren's hair, jerking his head back as she looked down at him while standing on her knees. 'You want me to torture you? Are you some masochistic pig?" Ren's eyes locked on hers, his mocking stare never leaving his face.

"I would like to see you try." Ren goaded her. Mio then used the hand gripping his hair to shove his face to the side, before using the other to strike him across the opposite cheek. In all honesty, Ren thought it had been a remarkable slap. His eyes would have even watered if he wasn't using all his will to act right now.

"HAHA," Ren laughed in Mio's face. "Oh, how disappointing. What, _Mio? _Are you only capable of scaring weak little girls? Do you think you could use the same childish tricks on me, a man?" The absurdity of the idea was completely evident in his voice, and Mio had to begrudgingly admit that she was more accustomed to mentally tormenting her enemies, and only ever got a tiny bit physical with Mizuki (Mio's cousin). However, even if she had to admit her shortcomings in terms of experience, having this man mock her for them was inexcusable.

"What do you mean?" Mio snarled, still looking down at him. _Got her_. Ren and Katsuki looked over the girl kneeling before them, and felt the familiar warmth make its way down to their groin.

"Well you see," Ren leaned his head against the headboard and even spoke in a Sensei-like fashion. "A little girl like you doesn't have the physical strength to make much of an impact against me." Ren stated matter-of-factly.

Mio pursed her lips and her features began to untangle from one of murderous intent into her usual Ojou-sama* expression. Leaning back, Mio resumed a straddling position, her womanly center now pressed against his semi-erect manhood, releasing the floodgates as heat began to fill and harden Ren's erection. Thankfully, Mio was just as obtuse on such matters as Kyoko, maybe even more so, so she didn't seem to notice the reason for Ren's momentary pause. Instead, she just raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed expression, commanding him to continue.

"To make the impact you're looking for, you have no choice but to humiliate your opponent, and the best way to do this is to dominate him" Ren paused, letting this sink in before hitting her with the final blow, 'Sexually."

At his words, even Mio's cheek showed evidence of a slight blush. She had probably never heard the word sex and her in the same sentence in her young life. This was what Ren was hoping for. Either this would shock Kyoko awake, or he would get to have some fun. Either way, Ren won.

A snarl once again distorted Kyoko's beautiful face as Mio grasped what Ren was implying. "Just how much of a deviant are you?" She hissed at him accusingly. Ren didn't mind, he thought he had a pretty healthy sexual appetite, but that doesn't mean he would pass on the opportunity to explore different, well, _tastes_.

"Oh, so there is something the great Mio-sama is incapable of? I have to say, I was expecting more of you," Ren smiled up at her through his long lashes, a daring look permeating his stare. "Mio."

"Stop saying my name!" Mio released another lashing across Ren's cheek. Thankfully it was the other one this time._ I'll have to ice them later_. This time letting the tears sting his eyes, Ren looked back at Mio with a wounded expression. Upon seeing his teary eyes and accusative glare, Mio quivered in delight. She felt the power returning to her as she, wrongfully, assumed she was back in control of the situation.

"So," Mio laced both hands in his hair. _I wonder if Kyoko would also be into hair pulling. _"Is this what the lowly pervert had in mind?" Mio was purring like a leopard playing with its prey, and Ren was also enjoying the sultry expression she was wearing. A tug of his hair, and Ren's mind was back in the game.

"Ugh," Ren grunted, "Well, its a start, but honestly you were closer with the bitting. Even though Setsu did it better." Mio had a vague recollection of what Ren was referring to, and she glanced downward to see his bare neck and chest practically calling for her.

A wicked smile flashed across her face before Mio leaned forward to sink her teeth into Ren's shoulder again. She figured he was expecting her to bite the same place as Setsuka, since he bothered to bring her up, but Mio had no intentions of playing by his rules. She gnawed and gnashed her teeth into the taut flesh of Ren's muscle, electing a genuine groan of pain to come from the man below her.

Ren could feel Mio smile at his pain. He hadn't intended to make any noises so soon, but what she was doing hurt like a bitch. That is, until she began to suck and lick at the same spot. His inner heat was predominantly focused on heading South at the moment, but her lips molded to his skin and the thought of her wet tongue tasting him led to some of it being diverted to his shoulder.

Neither of them really knew how long Mio tormented that one spot, but as Ren began a steady stream of delighted moans, Mio pushed herself off him, landing her womanly cavern right on top of his straining bulge.

Mio looked at the obvious markings she had made on the man's shoulder, and she felt increasingly pleased with her work. It was already beginning to bruise. _Maybe it will get infected._ Mio's head lulled to the side as she whipped residual saliva off her mouth, smirking at the thought.

Ren knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but Mio's facial expressions and actions were driving him mad. Seeing her delighted little smirk at marking him, Ren lost some of his control. Ren took advantage of Mio's position and delivered a quick thrust of his hips, grinding himself against his beloved's glorious lower lips.

The two of them moaned in unison as Mio palmed Ren's chest to regain her balance. _What did he just do! _Ready to tear him a new one, Mio looked up at Ren's face, not excepting what she saw. The man was blushing! An undeniable rouge was painting his cheeks, and when he met Mio's eyes, the blush darkened as his facial expression became a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.

_That little motion made this man crumble THAT far? _Mio was shocked, all his haughty pride seemed to have vanished. Curious, a coy smile looked up at Ren as she tentatively rolled her own hips. Again, both of them threw their heads back as they moaned at the intoxicating pleasure that centered where their bodies met.

Mio had never felt this way before, and she felt a primal urge to feel it again. Mio then began to grind her hips against him in a more rhythmic motion. _Oh, god_. The heat she was feeling was making her dizzy, but she didn't know where it was coming from. All she knew, was that she couldn't stop.

Ren watched as his little girlfriend's body began to pleasure herself against him. He was doing nothing in the beginning, merely watching, but now he wanted more. Tired of being her plaything, Ren finally managed to slip his hands out of his constraints—he had been working on loosening them the entire time.

Finally free, Ren's hands were drawn like magnets to Kyoko's hips where he forcibly pulled her down onto him. They both let out pleasured moans and groans as the new degree of pressure was bringing them both closer to their climax.

Ren was losing all reason. Due to the thinness of his pants and her underwear, Ren could feel just how warm and wet Kyoko was for him. His fully erect cock was perfectly nestled between her lovely lady lips, and every thrust felt like the most sensual of kisses.

"Ahh," Mio was reaching her end much faster than Ren, but he didn't mind. Thrusting hard against her a few more times, he felt her give a shuddering release. Oh, how her face and cry during her orgasm satisfied him, but he couldn't cum, not yet.

A worn out Mio collapsed onto Ren's chest. Her mind was spinning and her body still felt all tingly inside. _What just happened? _But before she could even begin to think of an explanation, she was being tossed on her back and her hands were being bound.

Ren watched as a surprised Mio sat still for less than a second before she began to toss and turn in a desperate attempt to release herself from whatever was binding her. He chuckled at the irony, Ren had actually used the shirt SHE ruined to make silken shackles to bind the ferocious little devil's hands above her head.

"Let me go!" The shriek pierced his ears, but the sight blessed his eyes. A disheveled and recently gratified Mio was pressing her back against the headboard. _Oh, how the tables had turned. _

"No." Was all Ren said on the matter. He was quickly on her, not giving Mio any time to think about escape. Reaching forward, Ren grasped both of Mio's ankles and jerked her down onto the bed. Ren had pulled her with so much force, that she now completely flat on the bed with her hips being pressed against Ren's own little devil.

The hunger in the man's eyes momentarily caught Mio off guard as a man had never looked at her like that, but her body knew this look, craved it even. A new pool of warmth was centering itself in her gut, but Mio didn't know what to do. She was so disoriented with all the new feelings and sensations that she could only watch as Ren leaned over her.

It wasn't fear in her eyes, but curiosity that met Ren's gaze as he looked down at Mio. Her eyes were moist with tears and frustration at her current situation, but her body was more honest. When Ren pulled her down a little lower, pushing her right against his cock, they both couldn't contain their sounds of pleasure.

Ren was so happy to be touching her, to be satisfying her, but something was missing. The Emperor's eyes lit up when he realized what it was. Due to her struggling, Kyoko's nightgown had come down lower than usual, exposing more of her feminine chest.

Mio met the perverted gaze of the man who had been toying with her, and even if she was inexperienced she had no doubt she knew what he wanted.

"What, you scared?" Mio taunted out as she scoffed at him. "Come on. Do it, _Sensei_. Show me just how dirty you are." Ren didn't want to do this. He didn't want the first time he intimately touched Kyoko to be so, so _distorted_. But Ren had lost control already, and Katsuki and Kuon were having too much fun watching this girl thrash beneath them.

The Emperor's eyes met Mio's and reveled in the challenge within them. Meeting her expectations, Ren returned Mio's earlier favor and tore her nighty down the center with brute strength, stopping right below her naval. Now what he had been waiting for laid bare beneath him. Ren dove down and his left hand latched onto Kyoko's right breast while his mouth found her left nipple. Sucking on her soft skin was nearly enough to undo him, but Ren was determined to have some more fun after all the things he had gone through that night.

Typically, Ren felt guilty any time he let his desires out while around Kyoko, but tonight wasn't some typical night and the sounds coming out of Mio's—Kyoko's—mouth were enticing him to continue his assault. He rolled the hardened nub between his thumb and his pointer finger, and a shiver went down both their spines as he gently grazed the skin of her other breast with his teeth—Mio for the sensation and Ren for the erotic moan that escaped the girl's lips.

The mewling noises the girl was making were about to make Ren's throbbing member finally release his seed, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching down with his free hand to push Kyoko's tail bone against him as he thrust against her.

Mio cried out and Ren moaned against her breast, his tongue encircling her pert nipple before coming down once more to strongly suck on her delicious breast while he increased the speed of his thrusts. He was so, so close, all he needed was a little more…

Ren nearly collapsed on top of Kyoko's tiny body as he climaxed, but he remembered that he might squish her so he barely managed to remain up right, propping himself up on quivering elbows. He had to take a moment to calm himself as his orgasm shook him to his core. This was the most satisfying sexual release he had ever had, and it wasn't even sex! As his breathing began to normalize, he left the thought of what sex would feel like with Kyoko for later as he looked down to check on Mio.

When Ren's eyes found Mio's face, his heart grew cold. The demonic queen, Satan's mistress, was laying beneath him, crying. Ren's heart broke at the sight. How could he have gone so far? He knew she hadn't been ready.

"How," Mio sobbed, "How could you desire someone like me? How could you love someone like me so fiercely? WE'RE CURSED!" Mio continued to sob as tracks of glistening tears rolled down the sides of her face. _What? _

Ren's body went into overdrive as he tried to process her words, but before he could even think of what she had said, he needed to comfort her. His body needed to comfort hers. Ren quickly reached down and untied the shirt wrapped around her wrists. Once freed, her little hands came to push him away as she turned to her side and covered her face.

Ren didn't hesitate. He scooped the crying girl up into his arms and for the third time that night, Ren was consoling a crying woman; first with Kyoko, then Setsu, and now Mio. _Its kind of strange. I never thought I'd see Mio cry. _

"Shh, calm down." Ren patted the girl's head and softly cooed words of solace into her ear. He didn't know why she was upset. By her words, it didn't sound like it was because he touched her— well, not directly. More like, she was confused as to _why _Ren touched her.

"Don't patronize me!" Mio pushed his hand away and tried to get off his lap, but she couldn't budge.

"No, Mio. Tell me why you're crying. What do you mean be cursed?" Ren remembered that Kyoko had said Mio-sama was cursed during the audition, but Mio had clearly said "We." Did that include Kyoko?

A dark glare looked up at him. "What else could I mean, but what I said, Idiot!" Mio was slowly growing more immature and weak in her verbal lashings than before. _She must be really upset. _

Ren moved his hand down to cup her cheek and make her look directly at him. Hell, it had worked twice before, and under his inquisitive gaze Mio became more honest.

"We aren't the sweet and innocent little girl Corn met all those years ago! We are cruel and know how to use hatred as a weapon. I am no character, I am a reflection!" Ren let the words sink in, and he knew what must have been tormenting Kyoko as tears sprung from her eyes like wells. Mio reached up to try and forcibly stop the gushing swells, but Ren's hand stopped her.

Ren pulled her hands away and began gently whipping the tears away with his thumbs as he lovingly began to stroke her cheeks. The woman before him wasn't entirely Kyoko, but it also wasn't entirely Mio. It was both of them, and fear shone out from the depths of both their eyes.

"My love," Ren thought this was a good alternative to addressing either Kyoko or Mio at the moment. "I know you are not the same pure child I once met." Kyoko's body flinched as if the words were an assault. "However, I am also not the same person you met all those years ago. I am not a Fairy Prince. I am not your honorable Senpai, worthy of neither praise nor respect. I am a man with a dark past, one you said you could forgive. Do you think I wouldn't extend the same curtesy to you?" Ren now held Kyoko's cheeks with both of his hands, looking directly into her eyes as he said every word. He needed her to know that he accepted her for who she was, past and all. Just like she had done for him.

The crying ceased and the young woman looked into Ren's eyes for a long moment, mulling over every single word. Ren was worried he hadn't made it clear, but then suddenly a small and hopeful smile broke across her face.

"You don't hate me?" The hope filled question nearly brought Ren to tears. How could he have been so blind. He realized with Setsuka that he had overlooked some of Kyoko's doubts, but Kyoko had already voiced this fear back in Guam when she last spoke to Corn. How could he have been so full of himself that he thought one simple confession would override such a deep-rooted fear?

Ren looked at his lovely girlfriend, all teary in his arms, and he tried to put as much emotion and love in his response as possible. "I could never hate you. No matter what you do, who you are, or what you have gone through. I promise to love you and only you for the rest of my life, Kyoko." He gently pushed his lips against the girl's forehead and then he leaned back to see her expression.

Ren had been trying to keep the comments neutral so he didn't set Mio off by saying Kyoko's name, like what happened with Setsu, but that confession was pure and solely meant for his love—Kyoko. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't know what reaction to expect from Mio. Instead of anger or annoyance, her found a blank stare.

Mio gently pushed against Ren's chest, and since she no longer seemed unstable he let her go. She moved to the edge of the bed and got up before turning her blank stare back to him. "Ok then. I am going to take a shower."

Ren watched as Mio left the room and felt a heavy weight simultaneously lift off his shoulders as another settled in his chest. That had been even more dramatic than his initial love confession, the most mushy thing he had said in his entire life, and he was met with no response.

Ren didn't know what he had been expecting, but he thought maybe,_ maybe_, Kyoko would have battled it out to surface after such a declaration, but he was left instead with a wounded pride and soggy pants.

_Ugh, oh well_. At least he had managed to calm Mio down. Now they could both hopefully get some sleep. Ren also stood up from the bed and saw how the sheets were wet with evidence from their "play time." Blushing for the second time that night, Ren quickly stripped the bed and replaced the sheets with a new set from the closet.

Now the only problem was the evidence of _his_ "play time." He couldn't use his shower because Kyo… Mio was in there, and he knew she wouldn't be as happy as his earlier dream Kyoko to share the space. So Ren decided to quickly grab a pair of boxers and new pajamas from the drawer and made his way to the guest bedroom to clean up in that bathroom.

After his shower, Ren was feeling a little disoriented. Yes, his pride had been hurt about the confession, but he was used to being shot down by Kyoko, so why would Mio be any different. However, the quick shower had left him time to reflect on all the things he had gotten to do that night, from experiencing a clingy and affectionate Kyoko, exploring Kyoko's mouth as Setsu tried to seduce him, and lastly to finally getting to taste Kyoko's sweet body as Mio tried to dominate him. He was ashamed at how far he had let himself go, but he didn't a 100% regret it.

Ren's nerves and guilt had gone down a tad after talking to the crying Mio because her words and the use of "we" made him realize Kyoko wasn't entirely unaware of these situations, and that made him feel better. Sure, it would be best if she was in charge of the situations, but he was beginning to feel like these occurrences weren't meaningless. Both times one of Kyoko's alter egos approached/attacked him, it was for underlying reasons, and these reasons were rooted in Kyoko's fears. Maybe the alcohol was being used as an excuse for her other sides to come voice things Kyoko was too scared to talk about.

Ren shook his head side to side. _What are you, a shrink? _Ren had no more energy to think about the causes of tonight's episodes. He was ready to go to bed. Ren looked fleetingly at the guest beds in the spare room, but decided the couch was a better option. He had basically given that room to Kyoko, and he didn't feel comfortable sleeping there without her knowledge—made him feel like a pervert. Guess Mio's words had made an impression on him.

Moving into the living room, Ren tossed a pillow onto the couch before plopping down himself. He sat in just a pair of pajama pants, royal blue, because in his haste to go take a shower he had mistakenly grabbed two pairs of pants instead of a pair of pants and a shirt. He felt like an idiot for making such a cliche mistake, but he wasn't going back into that room tonight— or so he thought.

Ren held his head in his hands for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts, when he heard a sultry voice call him from across the room.

"Hello Handsome…"

The final boss has arrived. Will Ren be able to survive or will he be devoured?

* * *

**AN: Ojou-sama is a term usually used to address young upper class women. Literally translates to "young lady." **

**Yay! Mio-sama's chapter is done! This one was definitely more difficult to write than Setsu's since I have less knowledge about Mio's way of thinking and acting, but I hope I didn't disappoint. **

**In the chapter, I really tried to make it clear that Ren is treating Mio and Kyoko separately, that is why it may seem like I am using Kyoko and Mio's name interchangeably. I tried to make it so that if Ren was talking about the body, he probably used Kyoko's name, but if it was about the mannerisms or words spoken, it was Mio's. Let me know if this isn't clear or too confusing! Its just something I wanted to try out to really make the distinction****evident. **

**Lastly, thank you for your continued support. All comments, favorites, and critiques are always welcome. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu

"Hello Handsome," a sultry voice interrupted Ren's anxious inner monologue. Looking up, he found Kyoko sitting on the coffee table a few feet away from him, a very sexy and provocative Kyoko who was only wearing one of his long sleeved pajama shirts—the top matching his bottoms. _Its called a boyfriend shirt. _Ren recalled. The royal blue outfit was one of his better pairs of pajamas, and the pocket had a blue and white pattern marking it as a designer item, but that was of little consequence.

Right now, what made the shirt so damn remarkable was that it was being worn by his woman. The shirt was loose on her petite frame, but it exposed her body in other suggestive ways. The hem of the shirt grazed her thighs, exposing damn near all of her shapely legs as she sat before him. Kyoko also must have grown tired of buttoning the shirt because she had left nearly all the buttons undone, maybe buttoning 2-3 buttons at most. This fashion let the shirt reveal a taunting trail from the pale skin of Kyoko's neck, down across her collarbone, in-between the slopes of womanly mounds, and slightly below the toned mid-section of her stomach. Desire surged through Ren, and through his pants, but he had learned the theme of the night. He knew this wasn't his Kyoko, so he simply sighed in resignation.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting now?" Ren had an idea of who this could be, but he didn't want to make any more assumptions tonight.

She had watched as the man before her devoured her with his gaze, and she had to hide the utter enjoyment she was anticipating for this last game. She even had to school her features before answering his question.

"Don't play coy, love. You know who I am." A teasing smile played at the girl's lips as she seductively crossed one leg over the other. Her smile wasn't anywhere near innocent, but it had a light-hearted playfulness that he had seen on the face of a certain high school girl before.

"Natsu-san, I believe." Ren answered slowly, leaning back against the couch. _If I'm right, I'm in trouble._

_"__Ding! Ding! Ding!" _The seductress chimed and giggled as she clapped her hands in mock celebration. Ren's eyes caught how such movements made her breasts jump and jiggle in a delectable way. "I am guessing from your reaction I am not the first to greet you tonight?" Natsu's lively voice chirped as she looked at the cautious man before her. _His guards up, this will be fun._

Surprise appeared on Ren's face at the comment. Neither of the other two had talked about one another, and mentioning Kyoko had seemed like a taboo subject for Setsu while Mio exhibited neither positive nor negative feelings towards her creator—she had barely even acknowledged her.

"You know about the others?" Ren's voice held obvious interest. He learned with Setsu and Mio to treat them as individuals and not as Kyoko, so he had planned to maintain that plan of attack with Natsu, but here she was throwing him a curveball right off the bat.

A knowing look spread across her face as Natsu analyzed the man before her. However, she didn't want to appear too critical as of yet, so she displayed a friendly smile instead. "Of course I do. We are all part of Kyoko-chan."

Her answer, accompanied by such a relaxed smile, was initially very comforting for Ren. However, he became unsettled as he registered the possessiveness in Natsu's voice. The way her voice wrapped around Kyoko's name was similar to how he called her, with love and devotion. _Was this a warning. _

"Have our girl's been giving you trouble? Setsu and Mio are good kids, they can just be hard to handle sometimes. You should hear Kyoko trying to reign them in haha." Natsu's eyes sparkled as she talked about their relationship, and her demeanor was that of a school girl sitting around the table talking to friends at lunch, but Ren didn't hear words of friendship. It was more like she was building a wall between him and Kyoko—separating them.

"That does sound like a lot of fun, but I don't think they were too much trouble. Even if they were, I would have to get used to it since I plan to be with Kyoko from now on. As you said, you are all a part of her." Ren's voice mimicked Natsu's sociable tone, but they both knew they were sizing each other up. Natsu was a true demon, more so than Mio, and Ren knew that. All he needed to know her true character was the fact that Kuon was itching to come out. He liked Natsu a lot, and though Mio and Kuon would have been a dangerous pair, Natsu and Kuon could destroy the world.

"Hmmm," Natsu hummed as she made direct eye contact with Ren. When their eyes locked, Ren could feel Natsu analyzing him again, seeing how he was reacting to her performance. She smiled back at him after a few seconds, and it was clear that she was entertained by whatever she saw.

"How boring, I bet you and I could have a lot more fun." A haughty stare shot over at Ren. "Don't you want to try touching me?" A teasing Natsu was a dangerous animal. The way she bit her lip and looked over at Ren was screaming for him to take her, but Natsu wouldn't simply allow anyone to have their way with her. No, Natsu was just playing games, and Ren could have handled the teasing if it had been any other day (probably), but tonight had really worn down his nerves. In the mood for a little revenge, Ren moved his head to rest in one hand as he looked over at Natsu.

"I don't know," Ren's voice deepened, "Maybe if you play with yourself, I may feel motivated to touch you." Natsu paused for a short second before responding to Ren's offer. She had not been expecting such a forward attack so soon.

"Oh, so you wan't a show?" Natsu's laughter trilled as she grinned at him, "Ok, but you know nothing in life comes free, and I may cost more than you're willing to pay." Ren's eyes darkened as her words hung in the air. He was willing to give anything to Kyoko, and he didn't like being doubted.

It was under this heated stare that Natsu began to roam her fingers over Kyoko's body. She started at her neck and then sensually made her way down the rest of her body. Her hands glided down, tracing her feminine curves, as she descended past her breasts, down to her waist , around her hips, and then leaning over to stoke her bare legs from her thighs down to in-between her knees. Ren watched as she teased him, knowing that both of them would have preferred it if it were his hands caressing her body, but he was still thoroughly enjoying himself, especially when Natsu's current position — leaning over and looking up at him through delicate lashes— was allowing him to have the most spectacular view of Kyoko's unclothed breasts that hung free from the confines of his shirt.

Natsu smirked at the man who was watching her every move with devoted attention, and decided to tease him a little more before getting to the good part. Sliding back up to a sitting position, Natsu allowed her hands to catch the hem of her shirt and pull it slightly higher up on her thighs. Once upright, she fixed Ren with a heated gaze of her own.

"How was that, Sensei?" Natsu had used the fact the she was a school girl to add some depth to their fantasy play, and she laughed as Ren flinched back at her words. "Oh, is that a sensitive topic?" Natsu flashed a smug grin in Ren's direction—she had known what Mio had called him. "Hmm, then how about this?"

Natsu's hands left her thighs as she brought one of her sleeved arms up to her mouth as she simultaneously opened her legs to allow the other to nestle between her thighs, blocking Ren's sight form her womanly essence. Her face then transformed as a light blush dusted her cheeks and her lips puckered into a pout.

"Sempai, this is embarrassing." An embarrassed whine escaped Kyoko's lips. Ren wasn't much for role-playing-he did enough of that in his line of work-but being called Sempai by Kyoko made his body shiver and his cock twitch. All night, Ren had been called everything but his name by the alter-egos, and this was closest any of them had come to calling him in a way similar to Kyoko.

Natsu watched the man shiver at her words, and licked her lips at the effect she was having over him. Hungry eyes watched her as she then began to let the shirt slip off her shoulders even more, making it fall behind her back and pool around her on the coffee table.

Natsu arched her back forward, displaying Kyoko's smooth, white breasts in all their glory. "But if this is what Sempai wants.." Natsu's voice trailed as one hand came to cup the under side of her right breast as her left hand came up to her mouth where she inserted two fingers.

Ren was transfixed by the woman before him, there was no point in denying it. He was watching Kyoko play with herself in front of him, of course he was enjoying it, but when Natsu began to fondle her right breast she flinched slightly. They both looked down as Natsu gently probed at a hickey blooming around Kyoko's nipple.

"Well, well, Sempai" Natsu's taunting voice began. "Who have you already defiled tonight?" The look on Kyoko's face was erotic as she drew two moistened fingers out of her mouth. Ren had felt guilty when Kyoko flinched, but he needed to continue the game if he was going to get to see Kyoko tonight.

"It was just a taste. Mio didn't seem to mind." Ren's voice was gruff as he answered her, his arousal clear.

"Ah, well. You seem to like them innocent, Sempai." Natsu crossed her arms across her chest and went back to sitting like some business tycoon. Ren didn't miss the understood accusation in Natsu's voice. "But why waste your time with children like Mio and Kyoko? I can pleasure you more than those naive fools."

Ren didn't know how to answer. He felt like he had just been asked an interview question and it seemed like his answer was going to determine if he got the job or not. Ren also didn't understand Natsu's change in behavior. Yes, she was still goading him, but her reaction to Kyoko had shifted too far too quickly. Something wasn't right. Natsu was protective over her Kyoko-chan, she wouldn't speak of her that way. _Unless…_

"Anything you can do for me, Kyoko can too." Ren stated with 100% conviction. He needed to prove himself loyal to Kyoko. Like a mafia boss, if there was anything Natsu would respect it was loyalty, but he also felt like this was a test. He needed a little more information before he could be sure though.

Natsu's face went blank and merely stared at him for a few seconds, probably to process this new information. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she threw her head back in laughter, full on hysteria filled the room as Natsu held her sides while she continued to laugh in Ren's face.

"Oh my, sweet darling," Natsu finally said after she caught her breath, and then fixed Ren with the most provocative of smiles. "Do you actually believe that?" Her voice hardened as she fixed her shirt and slid off the table. Natsu began to stalk up to where Ren was sitting on the couch, taking those few measly steps towards him with overwhelming allure. Ren gulped as Kyoko's hips swayed form side to side as she walked, and the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, offered tempting glimpses of her upper thighs before vanishing as she took her next step.

Ren knew this was dangerous. He could handle Setsu. He could even tame Mio. But Ren had little confidence in his ability to face_ Na-chan _in the same way without losing control. He had nearly lost all reason just watching her play with herself, and they both knew it. Setsu and Mio were nothing compared to Natsu when it came to being villains—she was the true master mind.

In secret, Ren had watched Box R to catch glimpses of Kyoko when they couldn't meet in person and to assess her development as an actress, and he had loved the thrill of seeing his Princess becoming such a mature beauty before his eyes—even if she was a bully role. Natsu was also closest in appearance to Kyoko, so Ren could imagine that it was his Princess that was coming towards him, radiating sexuality.

No…That's a step too far. They do look similar, with Kyoko only needing some makeup to make the transformation, but their hearts were probably the farthest apart of all Kyoko's alter-egos. This seductress walking up to him was essentially a charismatic crime boss, and, if Ren wasn't careful, he would end up being twisted around her delicate little fingers.

Natsu had made her way over to stand before Ren. Looking at her, Ren only saw the dainty features of his beloved gazing at him. Her hair was damp and had evidence of her fingers recently running through it to push it behind her ears, her cheeks were rosy against her supple skin, and her smile was small and innocent. When their eyes made contact, Natsu's smile became incredibly gently as she placed her warm hand against his cheek. The action was so affectionate, if he closed his eyes it would be easy to think Kyoko was touching him, but he didn't close his eyes. Instead, Ren's eyes merely fluttered as her sweet little hand trailed down his cheek, over his neck, and down to his chest, where it stopped. Ren looked down at her again when she ceased her little happy trail down his body, and what he found shocked him back to reality.

Ren had forgotten who was touching him, and it was only when he met Natsu's eyes that he remembered. Glimmering eyes were staring at him, but what was shinning behind those eyes was not love for him, but love of power. Natsu was enjoying playing with Ren, and she wasn't done. A wicked glint in her eye was his only warning before that loving hand on his chest became a heavy handed force that pushed him back into the couch.

Before he could get up, Natsu forcibly rammed her knee in-between Ren's legs, dangerously close to where Ren Junior was standing in full attention. Her other hand also snaked its way into his hair and yanked his face close to hers. "You think innocent little Kyoko could give you the same pleasure as I can? You honestly believe that?" The eyes that Ren loved filled with pure menace, pure evil. Kyoko and her alter-egos could do whatever they wanted to his body, as all of him belonged to her, but he didn't like Natsu using Kyoko to look at him like that. _Let me play._ Ren shivered as Kuon attempted to rise completely to the surface for the first time since Cain Heel, but Ren was able to hold him back—well, most of him.

Natsu waited for the man below her to respond, but he had closed his eyes and was trembling before her. _Hm, if he's this pathetic Kyoko-chan shouldn't waste her time. _Natsu rolled her eyes at the man's apparent weakness and was about to continue with the game when a cold shudder rocked her to her very core. Feeling the presence of something sinister, perhaps on the same level as her, Natsu's eyes searched for the owner of such a malicious presence. Her amber eyes locked on two brilliant emeralds, eyes that were barely managing to contain whatever fire was burning within. Natsu could see Tsuruga Ren, but she could also sense that something, someone, was lurking just below the surface— and oh, how she wanted to play with him.

"What makes you think you can pleasure me, little girl?" Natsu watched as a cold sneer coiled her _Sempai's_ lips and she could feel the throaty rumble of the man's words as those same eyes slide over Kyoko's body, giving her a once over. The man had dislodged himself from her grip and was now leaning back into the couch, looking as comfortable as a king on his throne.

The heat from his gaze was stifling, yet his tone was mocking. _So he's finally getting serious_. Natsu's body hummed in anticipation as an ecstatic smile flashed across her face before a sultry one replaced it.

"What, _Sempai_, am I not womanly enough for you?" Natsu purred as she brought one hand to her hip and trailed the other down the center of her partially exposed chest.

_"__Hmm," _A throaty moan answered her. "Not that you aren't unbelievably _tempting_, my dear, but I think I've waited long enough for Kyoko to come out. Even Ren's patience won't last forever." Natsu felt the weight of the man's words and knew just by looking at his face that he truly was losing patience, and quickly. That's when a thought came into her twisted little brain.

It was a good thing Natsu wasn't a push-over. Any other woman, or human being for that matter, would probably have crumbled under the pressure this man's presence was exerting on her, but for Natsu this was a delicious development. Box R had finished its filming and she hadn't been allowed to come to the surface that much recently, and she had never had the chance to meet someone so like her. _A comrade?_

Natsu's body was tingling all over with excitement every second that man looked at her, and she could tell behind his impatience there was another emotion burning, something more instinctual, more primal. That was her chance.

"Ok, ok" Natsu rose her hands in mock defeat. "I'll let you meet Kyoko-chan" Lowing her hands, Natsu rolled her eyes and harshly ran her fingers through her hair before looking back at Ren with an impish grin, "But, only after you've played with me too. Its only fair."

Natsu reached out her hand and the combined instinct of Ren and Kuon had them just looking at it warily, debating on what they should do. They knew this would be a mistake, but they would be lying if they said they never thought of the idea of "playing" with Natsu, and Ren truly believed she wouldn't let him meet Kyoko until he agreed to her terms. Hesitantly, Ren took Kyoko's small hand in his and gave a tentative shake. Ren knew his fate was sealed when Natsu's small, pink tongue slipped out from between her lips to wet them.

"_Excellent_" She hissed.

* * *

Ren had agreed to her terms, but he had not been prepared for what was too come. Before he could second guess his decision, Natsu got down on her knees and stationed herself between his legs. A devilish grin adorned her face as she gently placed her hands on his knees, giving a light squeeze before yanking them apart. The action wasn't meant to hurt Ren, but it had definitely made him tense up. Now that he was at her mercy, Ren was loosing his nerve. Natsu also seemed to revel in making Ren uncomfortable as her grin grew at the tension in his body. Strong, sure hands slide from his knees and up his thighs, coming to a stop on either side of his waist.

Natsu was now looking at him as hungrily as he had been all night, but it was slightly different. Natsu had the confidence that his lovable Kyoko, sadly, lacked. She moved with sure motions and determined actions, and her eyes never once doubted that he wanted her. It was in this moment that Ren realized how much he missed the adorable Kyoko. He wanted her to have confidence, but he only found it strange seeing his lover acting as if this wasn't the first night she had touched him so intimately. Ren wanted to shower her with love and affection and then watch her develop such confidence on her own, and then they could enjoy themselves to the fullest by exploring their sexuality together. _Oh, how he would look forward to that. _

However, it definitely wasn't the innocent Kyoko sitting before him now, and Natsu and Kuon had their minds on other desires. Grasping the waistline of his pants, Natsu once again yanked at Ren's body, only just managing to move him forward a few inches in his suspire at the suddenness of her actions, but it was enough. With those few inches, Natsu was now only a breath away from Ren's skin. Leaning forward, Natsu unabashedly licked a long trail from the tip of his belly button up to the center of his chest, savoring him.

"Hmm" Natsu moaned as she leaned back to meet a scorching gaze. "Salty, but overall delicious." She smacked her lips as her fingers began to play along his waistline once again. "I wonder, am I making you nervous?"

The teasing smile and delighted eyes Natsu wore would have made Ren laugh if he wasn't so turned on by the situation. Kyoko's hands were hovering around the growing bulge in his pants so he could barely maintain a proper train of thought, but he had come to realize something. He had a theory for why he was spending the night with everyone BUT his Kyoko, so it was now time for a test of his own.

Finally handing the reigns over completely to his own alter ego, The Emperor of the Night, Ren's hand reached out to grasp Kyoko's chin. Gently but forcibly he pulled her face up to his, "I am spending the evening doing indescribably pleasant things with the women that I love, why would I be nervous?"

The piercing gave of the Emperor took even Natsu off guard. She had never really had a worthy opponent before and now that the Emperor had been unleashed, she may have met her match. _No, No! This is for Kyoko-chan. You have to remain in control. _Natsu tried to dislodge her chin from in-between his fingers, but the Emperor was allowing no escape tonight, him and Ren had reached the end of their rope after all the taunting they had endured that night.

Suddenly, Natsu was swept up into the air and thrown over the man's shoulder. "Wait, what, put me down!" Natsu thrashed against Ren's iron hold, but it was useless. Before she knew it, Natsu was being tossed down onto the bed, air momentarily leaving her lungs in a loud huff.

"Now, _Na-chan_, you said you wanted to play?" The Emperor stood staring down at her from the foot of the bed. The streaks of moonlight entering from the window cloaked him in a silvery halo, and the stirring Kyoko gleefully compared him to a fairy or an angel inside their head, but in the real world Natsu shuddered under the desirous gaze of the one before her. Now she knew why Kyoko referred to him as the Emperor of the Night…

* * *

"So, Natsu" The Emperor's green eyes were fixed on her as he began to slowly crawl onto the bed, stopping when he came to tower over her on his knees. "Do you still wanna play?" The taunting smile being returned to her was something Natsu wasn't used to, but that only made the situation that more exciting.

"Mhmm," Natsu hummed as she too got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Ren's neck. "I sure do." Natsu leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by two hands on the side of her face, holding her in place.

"Hold it, little girl." The Emperor's eyes were filled with amusement as he watched an impatient scowl pull at her eyebrows. "Not so fast, we haven't discussed the rules."

Natsu rolled her eyes and tried to use force to pull herself in to claim his lips, but they both knew that was useless. "I don't like rules." Natsu huffed out, obviously annoyed with the situation.

The Emperor looked down at her a second more before he abruptly pushed her away and moved past her to the head of the bed where he sat down and crossed his arms in disappointment. 'i guess that means the game is over before it starts. I'm not foolish enough to play a game against you with no rules, Natsu." Ren's face was stern as he showed how foolish the idea would be.

Natsu had to agree, Tsuruga Ren and whoever the man sitting before her was were no fools, and it was wise to have a game plan if they were going against someone like her.

"Ok, Handsome, you win. What are the rules?" An annoyed but resigned stare met his as Natsu also turned around to face the head of the bed. The Emperor smiled at gaining the upper hand.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Natsu. I will be completely at your mercy." Ren's arms raised to his sides as he made an open gesture, "But," an evil glint shined behind the seemingly innocent expression on Ren's face. "You have to be completely naked."

Natsu's muscles twitched under the implications of such a rule. Natsu was confident in her looks, but being the only one in a room without clothes on implied a sense of subjugation, of humiliation. She knew why he made the rule, and she figuratively pat him on the back for playing his cards so well, but she didn't like being one upped.

Not saying a word, Natsu stood up from her sitting position on the bed—she could have easily removed her shirt while sitting, but she wanted to give this man a good view. Slowly, she let her hands travel to the three bottom buttons and began to unbutton them. Once the buttons were undone, Natsu looked up to meet the Emperor's penetrating stare. _Fuck_ . Ren had suspected as much, but when she had opened her shirt it was clear. This whole time Kyoko hadn't been wearing any underwear.

"That's fine," her silky voice broke the silence. "But can I make a rule of my own?" Natsu's hands vanished under the sides of the shirt so that only their outline was visible as she once again traced along her body up to her shoulders, never taking her eyes of the man before her.

Ren didn't trust his voice at the moment, so he just made a deep guttural noise of acknowledgment and nodded, telling her to continue. Natsu smiled. "I will be naked," Her hands slowly rolled the shirt off her shoulders, "But you can't touch me unless I tell you to." The shirt fell to the bed like a little pool of fabric around Kyoko's feet, and the daring look Natsu was wearing made Kuon nearly pounce on her—already trying to break the rules.

A sly smile as her hand came to rest on her hip, "Is that ok, Sempai?" Ren was battling with himself right now. Ren, Kuon, Katsuki, and even Cain wanted to play at the moment, and he didn't know who it was that answered her but all of them were in agreement.

"Sure, little girl, I'm sure it won't be too long before you're begging for me." They smiled at each other as the challenge electrified the air between them.

"We'll see."

* * *

Natsu was sure taking her time toying with Ren.

First, Natsu had placed herself over his lap, her second pair of lips less than an inch away from kissing his hardened manhood. Once situated, she continued her earlier show. Moistened fingers moved and slid all over her breasts and pulled at her own nipples while mewling noises tickled Ren's ears. Ren nearly broke the rules when those same fingers had wandered downward towards Kyoko's lovely lady cavern, but this was just a tease as Natsu only laughed at Ren's reaction before moving them back to play with her breasts.

Next, Natsu seemed to make it her mission to cover every inch of Ren's chest in hickeys—she called it "returning the favor." _She's quite liberal with the use of her teeth. _Ren could tell Natsu was having fun making him moan and pant underneath her, but he didn't mind letting her take control. At the moment, all his mind could focus on was how long his poor little buddy had been straining against his pants, begging for release. As if reading his mind, Natsu suddenly shoved her warm center down, grinding against him with intoxicating friction.

"Ugh," A moan left Ren and Kyoko's lips as Natsu found the throbbing growth in his pants.

"Hmm? What's this?" Natsu gave a knowing look as she moved back off him to look at the man in front of her. Her voice then coming out again in a sultry whisper. "Can I play with this too?" Her hand reached down to outline the impressive length in Ren's pants before clamping down on it, making Ren groan at the welcomed contact.

"Mhmm," Ren hummed as the Emperor returned to smirk at the little tease. "Only if you make sure not to break it." A coy smile answered him as Natsu pushed Ren more forcibly against the headboard and repositioned herself so that she sat between Ren's strong thighs, her hand never leaving his hot, throbbing member.

"Oh don't worry," Natsu's glance met the Emperor's gaze briefly before looking back down, "I take very good care of my toys." _Sure you do_, Ren grunted as Natsu harshly tugged on him. She laughed and began to play with him some more, sometimes going frustratingly slow with only feather light touches, other times turning rough as she squeezed him from his head to the base. Ren was too lost in the fact that she was finally touching him to really care about how she was doing it, but neither of them missed the fact that he was becoming soaked underneath his clothes._ Just a little more_.

As if sensing this, Natsu suddenly let go of him, choosing instead to lean forward so that her face was in his. "Sempai?' A sweet voice addressed him. She waited for his answer, and a smile pulled at her lips as the Emperor rolled his eyes in response.

Ren had been close to finishing, despite the odd way she was pleasuring him, so he had a feeling she had stopped just then on purpose. The look in her eyes confirmed his suspicion. "Yes, Natsu." Ren had known he had been in for the long haul by agreeing to play with Natsu, but that doesn't mean he was particularly happy about it.

Natsu giggled at his annoyance before leaning in to kiss his nose in a surprising show of tenderness. "Don't be like that, Handsome. I just thought of something. Do you wan't to hear a secret about Kyoko-chan?" Ren looked at Natsu warily as she continued to smile at him. He didn't really know where she was going, and he couldn't even trust whatever she said, but he might as well play along.

"Sure." He replied tersely, but it wasn't enthusiastic enough for Natsu.

"Oh, come on. I promise you its something interesting, something you probably couldn't even think of." Natsu's eyes were alight with mischief, but there was a hint of sincerity in her words that was making Ren curious.

"Ok, Please tell me Natsu-sama." Natsu chuckled at the way he addressed her and leaned back out of his face, just by a few inches so she could look at him full on, pressed against the headboard, bare chested, and with a raging boner. Needless to say, she liked what she saw.

"Barely passing," She graded his performance, "but since its you I'll go ahead and tell you." A little smirk and her hand came to rest on Ren's chest, slowly dragging her finger up and down the center of his body.

"Did you know that Kyoko-chan, YOUR Kyoko," Natsu moved her hand off Ren's chest and pressed it against his lips. "has touched herself with this hand while thinking of you?" Ren's eyes grew wide at the news and his jaw literally dropped hearing it. _Kyoko did what?_ Natsu traced his now parted lower lip before slipping a single finger into his mouth.

"Did you also know," She continued slowly as Ren's tongue rolled around the guest in his mouth. "That Kyoko desires you just as much, or maybe more, than you desire her. That she has dreamed of this," Once again Natsu grabbed Ren's erection in her hands and gave a strong tug, "Heavenly shaft being thrust into her again and again, night after night, since you two stared dating?"

Ren was left speechless, even Kuon was having a hard time understanding what she was saying. _Kyoko wanted him? _All this time he had thought he was the only one suppressing himself, but had he been wrong? Was Kyoko having just as many desire filled dreams as him? If Natsu was right, she had gone even farther than he had in his dreams if they had actually reached penetration. What does that mean for their relationship now? Did he need to keep holding back, or could they…

For the first time that night, Natsu was showing a truly displeased expression. _This was one damn idiotic couple._ Natsu could practically read Ren's thoughts as they passed though his head. Annoyed, Natsu turned the finger that was still in Ren's mouth into a hook and pulled at his cheek from the inside.

"Listen, you." Natsu growled. "You need to stop seeing Kyoko as a child. Don't you dare underestimate a young woman's desires." Her lips curled as she tried to get her message through, thinking the job had been done she extracted her finger from Ren's mouth and flopped down to sit next to him.

Ren rubbed his sore cheek as he witnessed Natsu's character shift. It was like a switch had been flipped and all her taunting and teasing blew out the window, at least for now.

"Kyoko desires me?" Ren let the thought slip from between his lips as he came to hope for the impossible. He had thought it would be months, years possibly, for Kyoko to be wanting Ren the same way her wanted her, but if what Natsu said was true, than he wouldn't have to be so timid around Kyoko anymore.

Ren wanted to have her clarify some more, so he turned to meet a disbelieving stare, one that was clearly looking at him like he was a pathetic excuse for a man.

"Oh, thank god your pretty because right now you seem really stupid." Her words were harsh, but he didn't feel the same sting her words had earlier. Natsu wasn't really trying to bully him, she was just sitting there talking to him. _Weird._

"But," Ren began to doubt, his cautious nature making itself known. "If that's so, why does Kyoko always run away from me. It can't simply be due to embarrassment." Ren's voice was filled with insecurity. He wanted what he was hearing to be true, but he just couldn't understand—it didn't help that it was nearly 6 in the morning and he had been up all night playing mind games.

"Well, it could, but that's not really the case." Natsu was already bored with the conversation. She didn't feel like it was her responsibility to spoon feed the man the answers he was searching for, but she did want to see Kyoko happy and this was the fastest method.

"Kyoko-chan is nervous and afraid." Natsu continued, sighing as she shifted so she sat criss-crossed on Ren's bed, naked. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with the conversation, Ren would have appreciated the sight a little more.

"Why would she feel that way? Is it because of me?" Ren's face darkened as he thought of how he could have made her feel such painful emotions. He thought he had been doing well showing her how much she meant to him.

"God, the world isn't centered around you!" Natsu's voice rung with disgust. "You shower her with love don't you? But that's not always enough, and Kyoko-chan is special. You know she has been hurt before so her defenses are constantly on guard, her fears ever present. She feels guilty that she doubts you, but she can't help it. That's why we are here."

"You were here to test me?" Ren had known that was the case, but confirming it hurt. He didn't like the thought that Kyoko doubted him even if he understood why.

"Oh stop it with the kicked-puppy face. Yeah, it's why we were all here tonight. Setsu thought you would eventually abandon us for another woman, Mio thought you would come to hate us if you realized how dark we truly are, and I was here to see how you would respond to the advances of a "mature beauty" because you always treat us like a damn brat. All of us are part of Kyoko-chan. We share her fears, and I guess when she got drunk Kyoko-chan lost some of her control and the rest of us stepped forward to voice her fears on her behalf. Don't blame her. We just don't want Kyoko-chan to get hurt again." The last sentence came out much more strained, and Natsu's aloof attitude was quickly beginning to crumble. In her words, anyone could have seen how much she cared for Kyoko and wanted to protect her.

"Hmm" Ren ran his fingers through his hair, thinking over what had been said. He thought he had been doing a good job of alleviating some of her fears, but tonight had led him to see that hadn't been the case. "Well, how did I do?" Ren asked bluntly.

Natsu looked back over at him, pulled from the jumble of all their thoughts combining. "What?" The confusion on her face actually made the girl look quite cute, so a small chuckle escaped Ren's mouth despite himself. Natsu's eyes narrowed into slits, but before she could dish out a verbal lashing, Ren continued.

"I said, how did I do? Did I pass? I mean, I know I wasn't anywhere near saintly tonight, but I made sure that I didn't go too far with any of you. I love Kyoko, and I accept all of you as intricate parts of her, but the one I want to touch, the one I want to hold, the one I want to _ravish_. That is only Kyoko." Ren paused, hoping his wish would finally be granted, "Do you think you could get her for me so I could tell her that?"

The god-like smile that Ren wore even cleansed some of Natsu's wicked aura, and she also couldn't help but laugh at the sincerity in his words. _Yeah, they had played long enough. Now it's up to you, Kyoko-chan. _

_"_Anything for you, Handsome." Natsu left Ren with a flirty little wink while blowing him a kiss. A genuine smile had graced Kyoko's face before the face of his dear little flower grew pale and the smile turned into a grimace. Before Ren could say anything, the girl threw herself under the blankets and cocooned herself there, just like Setsu had before her. A ghastly wail began to shake the lump from within, but Ren just smiled,

"Welcome back, my darling Kyoko."

* * *

**AN:** **Yay! The final boss has been vanquished! **

**First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone for continuing to read my story. I would especially like to thank everyone who left a comment! You have no idea how happy and encouraged I feel from anyone taking the time to send me their thoughts about the story's progress. **

**This chapter ended up being a lot longer than usual, but I thought ya'll wouldn't mind too much ;) Natsu really is one of my favorite character development stories from the Skip Beat Series, but I have to admit she really is the farthest from Kyoko's personality in my own opinion. **

**I hope everyone is still enjoying the story's progression. I will be returning to school starting next week, so I don't know when the next time I post will be, but I promise not to keep you waiting too long! I am also going to try and go into a lot more depth with the love scene next chapter, since Ren is finally getting to meet Kyoko, so that may also take some time to develop the way I want. I hope to make ya'll proud! **

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess

"Kyoko?" Ren moved his hand to gently lay it on what he assumed was Kyoko's shoulder, and his heart flinched as hard as she did when she cringed away from his touch and wailed once again, a broken sob also escaping her lips.

_Oh God._ This had been exactly what Ren was afraid of the most. _She hates me_. The pain in his heart was excruciating at the thought of Kyoko being so…so…terrified of him, but he steeled his nerves. If she already hated him to this extent, there wasn't much he could do to make the situation worse.

"Kyoko" Ren choked out through his own fears, placing a trembling hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "Kyoko… Do you.. hate me?" The words where barely more than a whisper, but he had managed to ask. He needed to hear her deny it, or at the very least_ speak _to him. Ren felt a sting in his eyes as he waited for Kyoko to answer.

The wailing stopped and for a brief second the room was painfully silent. Then a whirlwind went through the room as Kyoko whipped into a sitting position, facing Ren head on.

"What?" Kyoko looked at Ren with giant orbs of honey gold. Ren didn't answer right away as his heart was still trying to remain beating after the sudden shock, but then the words came spilling from his mouth.

"I mean, I know you must hate me now, but please forgive me. I lost control, I know I did, but I love you so much, more than you know, and I.. I" Ren was becoming hysterical. He hadn't been so flustered in a long time and the only reason he stopped talking was because he had bit the inside of his cheek.

Kyoko watched as Ren continued to apologize to her, as he seemed to choke and stutter on the words coming from his throat, and lastly as immense pain and sincerity filled his pure green eyes. Kyoko couldn't take it anymore.

"No, Ren, Stop!" She lunged forward and pulled his head to her chest, lovingly caressing his hair as she tried to calm him down. "Ren, please don't misunderstand. I thought you would hate _me_!" Kyoko's thin arms constricted a little more possessively around Ren. "After everything we did to you tonight, that _I _did to you tonight, I thought you would never be able to forgive me and that you would be the one to…to" The dam holding the Mogami River back broke as tears once again poured from her eyes. She let go of Ren in a desperate attempt to block the flow of tears with her shaking fists. "Oh, Ren, Please don't leave me. I love you so much!" Her small body shook with the force in which she was crying.

Ren couldn't believe his ears. She didn't hate him! She was scared he would leave _her_! Upon this realization, Ren also realized that he shouldn't be celebrating right now. Instead, he should be holding the adorable creature before him in his arms, so tightly that she would know without words that he would never leave her—and that is just what he did.

Kyoko's breath caught as Ren pulled her to him, desperate to have her feel his love. "Oh Kyoko," Ren nuzzled his face into her chest, his worst fears lulled to sleep by the sweet beating of the heart he now knew belonged to him. "Kyoko," Ren looked up at her with unshed tears reflected in his eyes, "My dear, sweet Kyoko. I love you more than words can describe and I would never," He reached up a to gently capture both her cheeks in his hands, pulling her head down so their foreheads touched. Staring directly into her eyes he continued, "NEVER, let you go. Even if you wanted me to." He then reached up to gaze her lips in the most chaste of kisses.

The kiss began soft and gentle, a sweet confirmation of their love, but after everything that transpired that night, it was no wonder neither of them could be satisfied with just a simple kiss. They both had already tasted the carnal pleasure of being in each others arms, but now they desired nothing more than to connect their souls as well as their bodies.

The kiss slowly built until Ren fell backwards, lying diagonally across the bed with Kyoko's body weight pinning him down. Kyoko's hands ran through Ren's hair, gently balling the brown locks in her tiny fists. Ren felt a groan resonate deep in his throat as she slightly tugged the hair back—_So she does like hair pulling_.

Kyoko's bravery slowly increased at the sound of Ren's pleasure. She began to use her tongue and licked and sucked at Ren's lips, gently pulling his lower lip into her mouth to suckle on it. However, both of them were surprised when it was Kyoko who first dragged her tongue along the inner rim of Ren's lip, begging for entrance. Ren was not one to deny his lady love anything and gladly opened his mouth for her to explore.

Ren wasn't going to lose control this time. He was determined to go at her pace so that Kyoko would be comfortable. However, his resolve wavered as her tongue became more persistent in its exploration. Kyoko ran her tongue along Ren's teeth before plunging it further into Ren's mouth, and gradually their tongues began to dance. Wrapping around one another, their moistened muscles gracefully and then more sloppily intertwining.

Ren's hands began to move along Kyoko's sides as their kiss deepened, and he was delighted by the shiver his slightest touch caused her overly sensitive body. She moaned at the way his hands lovingly caressed her back, pulling her into him. Their kiss was finally broken when Ren's hands travelled down, and then further down, until he was groping her ass.

"Ah!" Kyoko shot up and gave Ren an accusing glare. "Tsuruga-san what are you doing?!" Kyoko pushed herself up onto her hands so her body was arching back as she looked down at him. Ren chuckled as he gave her a naughty little smirk before giving her perfect ass another squeeze.

"Ren." Kyoko's face turned scarlet. "Call me Ren, Kyoko. I don't ever wan't to hear Tsuruga-san again." His voice deepened into a sexy growl as he continued to massage her, wrapping his fingers around so they wedged themselves in-between the supple skin of her upper thighs. He could feel the heat and slick moisture that remained after their intense thrusting sessions, and he resisted the urge to stroke her lovely lady lips—at least for now.

Kyoko's face darkened as she grew impossibly more red. "R-Ren, stop that." She gave a little cry of shock as he let his fingers inch closer to her center as he moved further up to cup her plump cheeks.

"Hmm," Ren hummed as his face became even more thrilled in her embarrassment. He released only one hand so that he could wind his fingers into her hair and forcibly bring her back down to him. His lips swallowing her protests. The kiss was deep and sensual and both of them soon felt the heat rising within their bodies.

"Ah, Kyoko," Ren sighed as he rolled over on top of her. "I've been waiting for this all night." Ren began to trail kisses down her neck, starting from her ear and down to her collarbone. Once there, he began to kiss and suck on the skin. She had finally given himself over to him, so he felt no shame in marking her as his.

Kyoko on the other hand was trapped in her thoughts. _He's been waiting for this all night? _Kyoko thought, but she had been waiting for this for over a month! Why was tonight so special… and then Kyoko remembered through a haze all the things the two had done since getting home and her facial features darkened.

Looking down at the top of Ren's head as he continued to decorate her skins with blooming pink stars, Kyoko's annoyance grew. _Who else did he do this too_? In her annoyance, Kyoko lost some of her kind-hearted nature. Reaching down she grabbed a fistful of Ren's hair and jerked him back up to her mouth.

Ren groaned in pleasure, initially, but after a few seconds of blissful kissing Kyoko's teeth came down hard on Ren's lip. Yelping in pain and shock, Ren retreated back on to his knees. Looking down, he saw a light scowl on Kyoko's lovely face.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Ren didn't know what the problem could be. He didn't think he was rushing her, but maybe they were going too fast. Still, she didn't need to bite him _that_ hard.

Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest and shot a glare in Ren's direction before looking off to the side. "So," She started, finally voicing her annoyance. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Ren stared at her waiting for her to clarify. He had definitely been enjoying himself a few seconds ago, but her hostility was probably not due to that. That could only mean…

"Kyoko," Ren felt the lopsided grin cross his face despite himself. "Sweetheart, are you jealous?" A breathy chuckle bubbled from his lips as he laughed at the ridiculousness of someone being jealous over themselves. _Well, you got jealous over Corn in Guam_. Oh, yeah, guess he had no room to judge.

Ren's thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko pounding lightly on his chest with her fists. "Why. Are. You. Laughing?!" She huffed out as she beat on him. He would never tell her this, but Ren thought she looked so cute lying there pouting at him.

"Kyoko, love, don't be angry." Ren caught her fists and laid them against his chest. "I already told you, I know I lost control, but it was only because I've been wanting you for so long, Kyoko." Ren leaned his face down and pulled one of Kyoko's shackled wrists up against his cheek.

'I have loved you for much longer than you think, Kyoko. For over a year now, I have been desperate to have you in my arms, and tonight _you _were coming to me so willingly. I know it wasn't completely you, but they are all a part of you so I justified it by thinking that it was actually you who wanted me. That _you _were desiring me. The thought that you were yearning for me the same way I have been for you just made me so, so happy." Ren looked down at Kyoko with a very shy and embarrassed look. He had truly felt guilty for what he had done, but that was an insane amount of temptation he had been expected to endure. Could he not be forgiven?

Kyoko gave Ren a side-ways glance and saw his bashful expression. She wasn't really angry at _him. _Kyoko was just jealous that they had gotten to touch Ren before she had. Kyoko was very kind, but Ren was something she wasn't very willing to share—especially now that she knew how he truly felt about her.

Moving her face so she could look at him more directly, Kyoko uncurled the fingers that were still balled into a fist against Ren's cheek and began to lovingly stroke his skin. "I'm not mad at you." Kyoko admitted, wanting to wash away the guilty expression that was haunting Ren's eyes.

Feeling her gentle touch, Ren finally felt his body relax as his guilt vanished at her assuring words. "Thank you, Kyoko. I love you." He released her hands and leaned down to kiss her, but his attempt was thwarted as Kyoko pushed on one of his shoulders with such force that she was able to reverse their positions.

Ren gazed up at Kyoko, sitting seductively on his waist, and felt an odd sense of de ja vu. _Where have I seen this before?_ Before Cain could answer him, Kyoko repeated her earlier comment.

"I'm not mad at you, but I am disappointed." Ren's heart flinched back at her words. He knew she would be upset, but disappointment was another thing. He opened his mouth to defend himself but was silenced by one finger pressed against this lips and a sexy smirk gazing down at him. "Ren, if they made you happy." Kyoko moved her finger off his lip to trail it down his neck. "Then I will make you happy AND satisfied. We are going to do everything you've done tonight," Kyoko's face became haughty as she leaned down to place an open mouthed kiss on his lips with a smack before she turned her head to purr in his ear, "And everything you haven't."

Ren shuddered at what Kyoko was implying. He couldn't believe his ears, but if Kyoko was willing to be his nothing was going to stop him. Ren reached up to pull Kyoko from his ear and capture her lips in his. He pulled and nipped at them, making her gasp at his sudden intensity. Ren took this as an invitation and greedily dove in her mouth, dominating her.

Kyoko was moaning with every one of Ren's sweet caresses, but she was also inexperienced. Soon, her lack of oxygen won out. As Kyoko broke the kiss to gasp for air, Ren hungrily tasted the rest of her skin like a starved man. He roamed over her throat with sloppy kisses and gently nipped at her tight skin.

Kyoko loved the sensation of Ren's kisses, so she wanted to return the favor. Finally able to breath normally, Kyoko pushed her hand under Ren's chin so that she could claim his throat, and Ren welcomed her to do so. They both felt a thrumming in Ren's throat as she trailed loving kisses down the side of his neck and down to his shoulder where she found…

"Ah!" Kyoko pushed off Ren again for what felt like the millionth time that night, and her face was ghostly pale. _What now?_

"Tsuruga-san, what happened to your shoulder?!" Kyoko's finger came to nudge the bruised mess that was Mio's love bite. Ren realized why she was shocked because he could clearly remember how her teeth had torn into him. He could only imagine how awful it looked. "AND your chest!" Kyoko's eyes were now as wide as saucers as she looked on the bruising marks that were scattered across his chest, brought to you by none other than Natsu. "Tsuruga-san, how could you let me do this? We need to get you some ice. No, we need to go to the doctor. Oh, god, you look like you were in a fight, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko scrambled in an attempt to get off of him, and by her expression he had no doubt she was actually going to call a doctor, but Ren had no intention of letting her go.

The panicked expression worn by his girlfriend was making Ren both happy and slightly annoyed. He knew she was worried about work and there is something to be said about her amazing professionalism, but now was not exactly the time. In the end, annoyance won when she called him Tsuruga-san for the fourth time in a row.

Suddenly, Ren sat up so Kyoko was jostled back into his lap. Then his hands came to circle around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Kyoko's eyes were still wide and filled with panic until she became enchanted by the Emperor's dark stare and threatening voice.

"Kyoko," His voiced grew rough in his annoyance and arousal. "I warned you about calling me Tsuruga-san." He gave Kyoko no warning before he threw her back onto the bed and pushed her back against the headboard. "Now," Ren sat before her with her knees brought up to her chest as he pushed against her. "It's time for some punishment." Ren grabbed her knees and slowly spread Kyoko's legs apart.

Kyoko had lost her words when the Emperor had made a sudden appearance, but now they came tumbling through her lips as she saw what Ren was doing. 'Wait, no! Ren, stop, I'm sorry!" Kyoko's cheeks blazed has her hands shot down to cover her most embarrassing spot.

"No, no." Ren taunted, his eyes shinning like a beast playing with his food. "I have been waiting for my treat all night, and you were far too ready to leave me, Kyoko. Don't you want me?"

Kyoko's heart pounded under Ren's gaze and her body began to tremble due to obvious desire. She wanted him. Her body wanted him, and they both knew it.

"Say you want me, Kyoko." Ren's finger reached out to trace down the arm and then to the hands that was blocking his view. "Show me how much you want me, Kyoko." His voice was so deep and so saturated with his desire for her that Kyoko's body was practically screaming for her to give into him, and finally her own desires beat back her embarrassment. Slowly, oh so slowly, Kyoko pulled her hands away from her slick entrance and then used them to cover her face.

"_Tss. Tss. Tss_" Ren tutted at her with the most naughty of smirks. _He's enjoying this_. He reached forward to pull her hands away from her face. "No, dear. You can't do that." He pulled both hands to his lips before kissing them, even taking the time to nibble on some of her fingers. Then he spread them apart as well and placed them on her knees. "You need to watch, Kyoko. See how much I love you."

Ren trailed a finger over the side of Kyoko's cheek, feeling its heat, before moving it down her body. Her body shiver and Kyoko nearly let go of her knees to stop his hand, but she preserved and tightened her grip. Ren smiled at the embarrassed yet determined expression on Kyoko's face, before looking down to see what he had been wanting to see all night.

Ren leaned his body down until he was mere inches away from her womanly essence. Her lovely lips slick with evidence of her earlier arousal. Ren sighed, blowing air against her heated center and making Kyoko twitch. "You're so beautiful, Kyoko." His girlfriend just whimpered in acknowledgment of his embarrassing remark.

Smirking to himself, Ren took the same finger as earlier and began to languidly trace her moistened folds, delighted in the way her legs twitched at his touch. If he thought about it, his slow pace was his way of getting a little revenge on Kyoko for Natsu's earlier "play," but more than anything Ren just wanted to savor the moment. He made the trek a few more times, letting Kyoko grow accustomed to the feel of someone else down there, someone besides her…

"Kyoko." Ren's hot breath tickled her delicate skin as he called her name. Kyoko's reddened face glared down at him. _Was he not done toying with me?_ The answer, not even close.

Ren chuckled under her glare, thinking he may be acting a little too mean, but he really did want to know the answer to his next question. "Have you ever touched yourself?" Ren asked as his finger slowly rode up the cleft between her lips, pushing in slightly.

Kyoko's reaction was both telling and predictable. She quickly clamped her legs shut and tried to push Ren away from her. "Wha, Of corse not! Why are you asking that?" Ren sat back and watched his love grow flustered. Enjoying the sight, but wanting to get back to what he was doing, he pouted as he looked on the limbs now separating him from Kyoko's delectable center.

"Kyoko, I wasn't done." He didn't need her to answer his question, her reactions had already confirmed it, but he did need her to open her legs for him, willingly. Ren continued to leer at Kyoko in an obvious and desire filled way. Heating her skin to the point it became uncomfortable.

Reading her hesitation, Ren said the only thing he knew would defeat her embarrassment. "Kyoko, dear," His hand slid along her shapely legs as he bent to place feather light kisses on her knees. "Didn't you say you were going to satisfy me. That we were going to do everything we had AND hadn't done tonight?" His head sat sideways on his shoulder as he leaned back to stare at Kyoko with big puppy-dog eyes. He knew Setsu couldn't resist this look, and it appeared that neither could Kyoko.

Battling against her intense desire to keep herself covered, Kyoko did the unthinkable. Gradually, she used her own hands to pry her legs open. Displaying everything to Ren as if she was presenting herself to him on a silver platter.

Ren was elated by Kyoko's determination to please him, and it made him want to do the same. Forgetting his teasing, Ren dove his head between Kyoko's legs and began to lick and kiss her with urgency. His tongue lapped at her delicious nectar and soon his tongue opened her up to find the sweet bud that had been awaiting him. Ren flicked and sucked on the bundle of nerves and Kyoko bucked her hips at the new sensation, pushing Ren's head further into her.

"An, Ren" Kyoko had now forgotten her earlier shyness and was pulling her legs open with complete abandon. Ren's tongue remained persistent as it devoured every inch of her holy treasure. He couldn't believe he was doing this to Kyoko. That he was smelling, tasting, and seeing the sight before him was a blessing and a curse. He would never be able to go back to his celibate ways after he knew how much Kyoko was willing to allow him.

Going even further, Ren inserted one finger into her. Kyoko was mewling at the new pressure and her hips bucked again, trying to pull him further inside her. With how moist and aroused she was, it wasn't long before Ren had three fingers plunged inside her. He twisted and scissored his fingers in a desperate attempt to open her up quickly because, despite his need for her at the moment, he knew it was her first time so he would make damn sure she was properly prepared. He didn't want their first experience to be a painful one for her.

As his fingers increased their speed, Kyoko lost control of herself as she reached down and pulled Ren's hand further inside as she bucked against him. Ren was shocked and his eyes darkened as he saw her body convulse in her own release.

Kyoko's moan was load and frenzied as her body shook form within. The feeling of Ren inside her had been beyond her wildest dreams—and dream of it she did. How could something so _invasive_ be so pleasant? Her thoughts were left behind as Ren's mouth hungrily came down on hers.

Kyoko pulling him against herself was enough to set Ren's desire aflame as he pushed down on her body, trying to desperately claim every inch of her as his. As he laid on top of her, it was like his throbbing manhood was drawn like a magnet to her womanly center and he began to thrust against her.

Kyoko cried out in pleasure as she felt the heat and girth of the thing that was practically begging entrance into her, but she had something she wanted to try first.

Kyoko gently pushed Ren back so that he stared at her with ravenous eyes. Kyoko's courage was bolstered, and she found the nerve to say what would have previously been impossible for her. "Ren" Her voice was as hot with desire as his eyes. "It's not really fair you know," her hands roamed over his sides and slipped under the waist of his boxers. Ren shuddered as her hands cupped his ass while pulling him against her. "It's not really fair that I'm the only one naked."

Ren understood her message and gave her a saucy little smirk of his own before pulling off of her. There was a physical pain in his chest when he felt the heat of her leave his body, but Kyoko was right. It wasn't fair.

Kyoko watched, transfixed, as Ren stood up on the bed. He was lucky there were high ceilings, otherwise he would have looked ridiculous, but as it were he looked like an Adonis standing before her. Ren's skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat in the early morning rays coming in from the window, and his green eyes sparkled like gemstones as they remained locked on Kyoko. Once erect, Ren ran his hand through his hair to push his hair out of his eyes before giving Kyoko the most sexy grin. Then he hooked both thumbs under his boxers before slowly sliding them down his hips, allowing his erect cock to finally spring free of its restraints. Ren tossed them to the side when he was done and waited for Kyoko to respond.

Neither of their faces showed it, but they had both been nervous about this part. Ren knew Kyoko had probably never seen a penis, besides maybe in a biology book, and he didn't know if her innocent nature would be able to handle it. As it were, Kyoko was undoubtably staring at him. Initially, heat began to make his already erect member pulse more uncontrollably as his love stared at him with such passionate eyes, but then it began to twitch in confusion as she continued to stare but with the look of someone studying an enigma.

Ren was losing his confidence in his physic until Kyoko surprised him once again. Crawling on all fours, Kyoko made her way to where Ren was standing, stopping only when her face was only inches away from him. Not saying anything, she raised her hand to trace the length of him with light-as-air movements.

Ren hadn't been prepared for Kyoko to touch him, especially in such an unannounced fashion. His knees nearly buckled with the feel of her fingers on him.

Kyoko watched as Ren gasped at her light touch, and a small smile fanned across her face. She remembered what Natsu had done, but Kanae had told her there was something men like even more.

Steeling her nerves, Kyoko leaned in to lick Ren from the base of his shaft to the head of his erection. This time, Ren's knees did buckle in surprise as he fell to a sitting position on the bed, but Kyoko came along with him. Delighted by her effect on him, but remembering his earlier teasing, she gave Ren a wicked little smirk before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Say you want me, Ren." Her eyes glowed with both love and desire and Ren realized he was wrapped around her finger.

Giving into her, Ren felt no embarrassment in begging for her. "Please, Kyoko." A smug grin danced across her face before she descended back down on him. She began by kissing the head with an innocent little peck, but then she opened her mouth more as she trailed the flared edges with her tongue. Ren groaned as her tongue met his skin, traveling all over his sensitive organ from the base to the tip, and he was panting by the time she swallowed him into her mouth.

Kyoko decided that she was going to pleasure Ren with everything she had, so putting him in her mouth she began to suck down on him. Her tongue wrapped around him along with her slick inner cheeks, and her hands pumped the remaining length that she couldn't fit in her small mouth.

Ren didn't know what he should have been expecting, but it wasn't this. Ren knew Kyoko was inexperienced, but he had forgotten how fast a learner she was. Taking his moans as reference, Kyoko quickly came to find his most sensitive spots and lapped at them relentlessly. He had always had a particularly strong weakness for his head, and Kyoko made it her mission to stay their a few seconds more, aggressively sucking down on him there, before traveling back down his impressive length each time. Ren was losing his mind with how she touched him, and he could feel how close he was.

"Kyoko, stop" Ren grunted. He wound his fingers into her hair and tried to gently pull her off of him, but she wasn't leaving. At his attempt to pull her away, Kyoko merely looked at him with a determined gaze before trying to fit even more of him in her mouth. Ren's hips bucked at the thought of her possibly being able to take him all in, but he regretted this as he saw the tears in her eyes from trying to force it. Surprisingly, she hadn't gagged though, so Ren was thankful for that.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko, but really, you need to let go!" Ren pulled back with a little more force, but was still met with resistance. "Kyoko, I'm going to… to.. " Ren couldn't hold it in anymore and he finally released his seed down Kyoko's throat. He member throbbed and twitched at the force of his climax and he couldn't help but cry out Kyoko's name. When the tremors of his orgasm finally subsided, Ren had enough courage to meet Kyoko's eyes. He really didn't want to see her disgusted face…

Kyoko was leaning back on her heels, the back of her hand pressed against her lips, and when her eyes met Ren's, she showed the most satisfied smiles. "I did it!"

That was the last straw. Ren pounced on her, pushing Kyoko into the mattress. He was so turned on by her that it didn't take long for his lower half to regain its lost vigor. A mouth clamped down on hers, his tongue tasting the evidence of her "victory," and a hand moving down to make sure her body was still ready for him, Ren leaned back to touch his forehead to Kyoko's as he found the prefect position. His cock placed at her wet, hot entrance he gave Kyoko a very serious look.

"Do you want this?" Ren slid the head of his penis along her folds. His eyes were pleading for her to say yes, but his mouth remained clamped shut. Neither of them were going to regret tonight, so he needed her to verbally consent to making love to him. He wanted to hear her say it.

Kyoko felt the weight of Ren's question by looking into his eyes. It wasn't a mere, "do you want to have sex?" It was so much more, and she wanted all of it. Kyoko reached up and hooked her arms around Ren's neck, her fingers gripping his shoulders in anticipation. A breathy, "Yes," was her only response.

Ren closed his eyes for a brief moment, reveling in her acceptance. "Thank you, Kyoko. I promise this will be the first and last time I ever hurt you." Ren placed a swift kiss on her lips and then slowly began to insert himself into her.

Ren was being squeezed from all around as her silken cave encased him in her warmth, and his mind was filled with nothing but the feel of her. Until he felt Kyoko's fingers digging into his shoulders, and his eyes became focused to see the tears in her eyes. He wasn't even half way in, and he could feel her body tense underneath him.

"Kyoko, love, you need to breath." Ren hated that she was in pain, but they had to get past this together. Kyoko let go of her bottom lip, which she had been bitting down on, and gasped out the air she had been holding insider her lungs. Ren brought his hand up to her face and brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"It's ok, I know it hurts. It's almost over, one more thrust and the worst will be behind us. You ready?" Ren watched as Kyoko let go of him to grip the sheets and her eyes shut tight as she gave a tiny nod. "Good girl, now just relax." He breathed out, but he knew this was going to be worse for her. Delivering a final thrust, Ren dove into her and Kyoko let out a piercing cry.

"Shh, shh, it's ok." Now that Ren was in her fully, he leaned down to kiss her tears away. "It's ok. Take some deep breaths." Kyoko followed Ren's instructions and Ren focused all his attention on her instead of the building desire he was feeling to keep thrusting into her. He wouldn't move until she was ready, no matter how much he wanted to.

Kyoko's tears gradually ceased, and the tension in her face slowly eased away, but Ren wasn't sure if she was 100% yet.

"Kyoko, if you're ok, I'm going to move." Kyoko's eyes met Ren's which were so filled with love and tenderness that even if she wasn't sure if she was fully ready, she gave Ren the permission he was looking for.

Tentatively, Ren began to move. At first, Kyoko let out a few cries at the unfamiliar sensation of the intrusion, but she told Ren to keep going. Gradually, Kyoko's eyes became unfocused and her cries form earlier turned into pleasured moans as Ren found a rhythm. He was going in and out of her in the most desirable way, and Kyoko was soon pleading for him to go faster.

Ren lost all composure as his little angel demanded more of him. He sped up and went harder as she opened herself up completely to him. They were both drowning in the pleasure of one another when Kyoko reached for him like someone lost at sea. He eagerly met her hands and fell into her embrace and kiss as his hips began to thrust in a more hectic pattern.

They were moaning into each others mouths when Kyoko wound her legs around Ren's waist to pull him further into her. They were both in heaven losing themselves in each other's embrace. Kyoko's body was the first to find her last release of the night and Ren continued to pound into her. Her crying out his name at the time of climax also had Ren nearly on the edge of his own orgasm, but it was then that Ren realized he was close AND he wasn't wearing a condom. Hating himself for forgetting something so crucial, Ren had no choice but to separate himself from the intoxicating heat of Kyoko's bodily embrace. Pulling out at the last second, Ren ended up releasing on her stomach before collapsing next to Kyoko.

Both Ren and Kyoko panted while staring into each other's eyes, love so apparent that even a blind man could have attested to it. Ren reached up a heavy arm to caress the side of Kyoko's face and she leaned into his hand.

"I love you, Kyoko. You are my world." He leaned in to kiss her lips and they shared another tender kiss before Ren leaned back to meet her honeyed stare.

"I love you too, Ren. You are my life." Kyoko smiled the most angelic smile at him before succumbing to unconsciousness. He knew she had to be exhausted, truthfullly, so was he. It took all his effort to go and get a warm wash cloth from the bathroom to wash Kyoko off and then another to clean himself. Finally, he found himself, completely content, holding a sleeping Kyoko in his arms.

"Good night, Princess." Ren whispered as his consciousness also faded away into sleep.

* * *

Ren woke up to find himself sleeping alone in his bed.

_It was all a dream. _Ren sighed, both in relief and disappointment. His dream, despite being beyond bizarre at first, had been one of the best dreams he had ever had. His dream allowed him to touch Kyoko's body in ways he hadn't even dared to imagine: Setsuka's blatant desire to monopolize him, Mio's dominance over and then submission to him, Natsu's mature way of teasing him, and most importantly Kyoko becoming sexually liberated before his very eyes.

The thought of his Kyoko becoming a panting mess below him, of her sweet yet forceful kisses, and the endearing way she called_ his_ name the entire time filled his head. The time he had been with dream Kyoko had been the most surreal part of the entire dream, and the most satisfying. Ren could only hope and pray that when Kyoko was finally ready to consummate their love in the real world that she would be half as open-minded as she had been in his dream.

Ren smiled while thinking about Kyoko. He could wait, and he would do it happily. Ren loved Kyoko more than anything. It wasn't because of his lust that Ren desired Kyoko. The essence of his very being craved for her _because_ he loved her so much. It was in the midst of this thought, that his angel decided to walk through his bedroom door.

Kyoko had walked into the room to find Ren with the back of his hand pressed against his eyes. _Is he mad after all?_ Last night, she had caused him so much trouble due to the alcohol, but he hadn't seemed too upset with her last night. Finding her resolve, Kyoko made her way to the side of the bed and crawled in next to him.

Ren felt the bed shift under Kyoko's approach and removed his hand to find golden eyes staring down at him. His heart thudded in his chest at her close proximity after such a realistic dream, but he had plenty of practice playing Mr. Nice Guy.

"Ah, Good morning, Kyoko." He smiled up at her in a genuinely sweet way. Whatever had happened, here Kyoko was crawling into bed beside him. He should be happy with that. "Did you sleep well."

A light blush dusted Kyoko's cheeks as she saw Ren smile at her. The way he always looked at her with so much love in his eyes made her feel so secure. His eyes were practically radiating warmth and affection as the two continued to stare at each other. She gave a small nod and a radiant smile crossed her face.

Ren began to lose his nerve as Kyoko stared at him, something fiery lingering in her gaze. He needed to get out of the bed if he was going to stick to his reason. "That's good," Ren sat up and moved his legs off the bed, in an apparent attempt to get up. "Well, it seems like we wasted most of the morning and afternoon. What do you want to do for the rest of the day, Kyoko?" He was happy she hadn't said anything about him completely dropping the honorifics, so he figured her drunken confession was probably not part of the dream. So, where did the dream start then?

When Kyoko didn't answer, Ren turned his face to be greeted with a coy smile. Meeting his eye, Kyoko reached over to cup his cheek, her thumb grazing his bottom lip.

"I don't know, Ren." Her tongue darted out to moisten her pretty mouth before her white teeth bit down on her bottom lip. "Wouldn't a better question be, 'Who do you want to play with today?'" Kyoko purred, unabashed desire clear on her face.

Ren's eyes widened at her response before his lips pulled into a tiny smile.

"It wasn't a dream?"

* * *

**Yay! The final chapter is here. Sadly, this is where I had planned to end the story, but I'm debating with myself on whether or not I should keep this story going? What do ya'll think? I think this story was really fun to write, but should I let sleeping dogs lie? I don't know yet, so I'm happy to hear ya'lls thoughts as usual. **

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me to this point. I hope you enjoyed the story as it was my first little lemon. I had hoped that writing this story would give me some good experience in writing love scenes before I reached that point in my other story, Howl's Moving Castle: The Prince Return's and a Rival Appears, because that one is a slow burn and I have yet to write any steamy scenes in it. In the end, I think this was great practice. **

**Thank you to everyone who read my story and commented. I was so happy reading all of your comments and I hope to read many more in the future. **

**P.S. I had almost made the entire thing an ACTUAL dream, but I thought that was too cruel for both the readers and Ren lol. **


End file.
